


By its Cover

by Shortsnout



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bad Parent Regis, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout
Summary: Gladio has been frequenting a little out of the way bookshop for a few weeks, using it as a place to unwind. When the shop’s owner brings an enigmatic, beautiful stranger to work as his assistant, Gladio can’t help but be intrigued, even if he has sworn off relationships.Gladnoct week- day three, Bookshop AU





	By its Cover

### By its Cover

‘Afternoon, Gladio, I trust Sir Gerolt made it out of his latest escapades alive?' Ignis smiled at him from behind the counter, pushing his glasses up his nose.

‘Wounded after a big misunderstanding, but he got the girl, so it worked out in the end.’

‘Ah, but the best romance stories have misunderstandings, the satisfaction is in reading their resolutions.’ 

‘It’d be far easier if they’d just talked instead of Gerolt charging head first into a suicide mission because he thought he’d been spurned.’ Gladio laughed, leaning his hip against the counter and looking out over the shop. ‘It’s quiet today.’

'Ah, the lull between lunch break and end of the working day. It'll pick up again later, perhaps we'll catch the wandering eye of a student or two. I have to say, I'm surprised to see you here on a Wednesday afternoon.'

'Got outta work early and got a free evening ahead. Thought I'd stock up. Anything you recommend?'

Ignis tilted his head in thought, pointer finger resting on his chin, tapping. 'There were a few new titles in our romance section, would you like me to show you?'

'Nah, don't sweat it, looks like you've got your hands full with these.' Gladio slammed his palm down on the piles of books decorating the wooden counter. 'I'll mosey on over myself, take my time.'

'Of course. If you see my assistant wandering around could you please send him my way?' 

'Assistant?' Gladio felt his eyebrow go up in shock. For as long as he'd been coming to this bookstore it had just been Ignis running it. 

The bookshop was sunk into red brick down a side alley off the main street. Deceptively small and nondescript, Tonberry was a multi-level cloister for scholars. With three levels of deep, rich chestnut flooring and walls the colour of burnished copper it was a maze of books and inviting armchairs you could lose yourself in for hours. 

The issue with being so hidden away, however, was that Tonberry never seemed to have many customers and Gladio had been worried on more than one occasion that he'd come just to find the place shut down. 

'A close friend of mine needed the work. Although, he has proven rather elusive on the work front,' Ignis grumbled under his breath, scowling.

Gladio disguised his laugh as a cough. As he’d been coming here over the months, he and Ignis he built a friendship outside of the shop, occasionally meeting for a drink and not once had he seen the man flustered.

It was hilarious.

'If I see him, I'll send him your way. What does he look like?'

'He's wearing the uniform, hard to miss.' Ignis shooed him away with his hand, his attention caught by another customer. 

Gladio took his time wandering down to the romance section. You could describe the shop as gloomy, shafts of afternoon sun illuminating pirouetting dust motes, but to Gladio it was embracing, a sanctuary from the bustling world outside. His fingertips brushed the spines of books as he walked past, breathing the faint lignin smell from the books, a pale imitation of vanilla.

He nodded to one or two other customers he saw browsing the store, smiling as he saw a young female student scrunched up in one of the cushy armchairs, legs folded underneath her body as she read. He kept his footfalls light on the curved iron wrought staircase, not wanting to disturb anyone.

In the middle level of the shop, half hidden at the back, Gladio spotted a young man sat crossed legged on the floor, books spread out around him and a haphazard tower of texts beside him. A scene of carnage, of disorder, but the young man seemed serene.

The black polo shirt he wore with _Tonberry_ emblazoned in deep emerald gave him away.

'You an angler?' Gladio peered over the assistant’s shoulder, glancing at the different types of fish.

The man startled, head wrenching up.

'Oh, sorry, can I help you with something?' He placed the book down on the pile and stood, dusting off his knees. The book pile tumbled around him, and he quickly bent to gather them up.

Gladio stooped, helping to pick them up. 

‘Fantasy huh? Kinda geeky.’ Figures Ignis would hire a nerd. 

The man bristled, actually bristled as a cat would if mortally offended. The book was snatched from his grip, a furious glare shot his way.

Gladio inhaled sharply, his stomach dropping in a sickening lurch.

Fuck he was pretty.

Whisper soft black hair caressed porcelain skin, and that bottom lip, full and begging to be sucked on, but it was the eyes, huge and blazing blue, piercing Gladio. 

He said something Gladio couldn't hear, the pounding in his ears making him light-headed.

'Sorry, whatcha say?'

'I said what's it to you?' Arms folded over his chest, classic defence mood. ‘What you even doing here? This is a bookshop, the gym’s down the street.’ 

Gladio resisted the urge to shake his head, to brush off the strange feeling. Another person to make assumptions based him on looks, to see his body and decide he was a meathead.

‘Ignis asked me to send you to him.’ Gladio drawled, his tone bored. Didn’t matter if the guy was gorgeous, he didn’t have the time for judgemental pricks. 

The assistant grunted, rolling his eyes. 'Iggy's such a slave driver,' he mumbled.

'Pretty sure that's what you're meant to do at a job, actually work and all that, not just sit around and read.' Gladio tsked under his breath, stepping over the books and resuming his trek down to the romance section.

He scolded himself the entire way, he shouldn’t let people like that get to him, pretty boys who acted like they were Astrals gift to mankind, detrimental to anyone different. 

'Wouldn't have pegged you for romance.' The voice was borderline snarky. 

'Shouldn't you be somewhere already?' He didn't need to explain himself.

The assistant didn’t leave, his foot shifting on the wooden floor as he waited. Gladio ignored him, hoping he’d get bored and leave.

'Are you looking for something in particular?' The snide tone was gone, the voice apologetic. 

Gladio grunted.

‘I don’t know much about romance books, but I’ve seen a few gir...people pick up this one.' Embarrassed by his slip, the man ducked his head.

Saying nothing, Gladio drew the book out, looking at the cover before flipping it over to read the back.

‘So…why romance?’ 

'Why not romance?' Gladio shot back, his frustration bubbling over. 'Why the fantasy novels? This world too difficult to deal with? Have to lose yourself in some make believe one with elves and shit?'

As soon as he said the words he knew he'd gone too far. The assistant stilled, eyes wide, his body deflating.

'I'm gonna...yeah...Ignis wanted me.' He hightailed it out of there, leaving Gladio behind to feel like the biggest dickhead in the universe. 

***

'Tell your assistant sorry from me,' Gladio mumbled, feeling sheepish as Ignis scanned his book.

'Noctis?' Ignis glanced up, 'Did something happen?'

'I took my mood out on him, belittling him for something I shouldn't have.'

Ignis's jaw tensed, green eyes narrowed in anger.

'Do I need to forbid you from coming here again, Gladio?'

'No, look I'm sorry alright? I'd tell him myself, but I think that'd make things worse.'

Ignis looked at him for a long moment before nodding.

'Protective much?' Gladio tried to break the tension.

'Noctis is very dear to me, and while he can be immature at times he is a sweet young man. He has found a place of solace here, a new start as it were. I will not have people knock him down again.'

‘I really am sorry,’ Gladio scratched the back of his neck, feeling awful.

Ignis sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. ‘I know Noctis has the tendency to…rub people the wrong way as it were. He had an overprotective upbringing and it had resulted in poor interpersonal and social skills, something I hope to cure by his working here.’ 

Guilt burrowed into Gladio’s chest, leaving a trail of discontent in its wake. This wasn’t like him, he was good with people, easy and approachable. One sarcastic comment and he’d ripped Ignis’s assistant a new one. 

As Ignis placed his books in a bag, slow dawning horror overtook him.

Noctis hadn’t made the first comment. He had. Gladio had been so angry that someone was basing his intellect on his statue once again that he hadn’t realised he’d done the same thing. 

Judged him for reading fantasy.

‘Hold up a sec, Ignis,’ Gladio held his hand up in the stop position, wandering back over to where he’d met the new assistant. Crouching down, he sifted through the books and picked up two.

‘Forget something?’ Ignis inquired when he returned. He took the books without question, his gaze lingering over the titles for only a few seconds before he added them to Gladio’s purchases. ‘Thirty-seven Gil, please. New interests?’ 

‘No, give this one to your assistant, I saw him checking it out earlier.’ Gladio pushed the book on fish across the counter. ‘I’ve been told it’s a good thing to broaden your horizons,’ he tapped the fantasy book.

‘I’ll tell Noctis you brought it, it’s one of his favourites. See you tomorrow around eight at the usual place?’

‘Sounds good.’ Gladio ignored the little fluttering spark dancing behind his breastbone. It was because of a possible good book, it had nothing to do with the bewitching assistant whose favourite it was. 

***

It was only a few days later when Gladio found himself at the bookstore again, tugged to it like a lovelorn puppy on a string. Ignis gave him his usual customer welcoming smile when he came in a knowing glint in his eye. He pointed toward the back of the store.

They’d carefully avoided any mentions of Noctis over their drink the other night. Gladio had brought him up once, wanting a little more information on Ignis’s pet project. The owner had shot down the inquiries, refusing to divulge any titbits. 

Noctis shuffled to hide his book when Gladio approached, his throat bobbing in a nervous swallow.

'Hi, can I help you with something?' He hid behind a professional smile.

'Don't do that,' Gladio reprimanded. 

Noctis faltered, unsure what to do.

'I was an ass to you, I belittled you, lashed out and I'm sorry. I'm so used to people...people judging my actions that I got all defensive and went on the offensive.'

As Gladio glanced up, he saw Noctis was smiling, a tiny shy one that barely lifted the corners of his mouth.

‘I’m sorry too. Fantasy is a little geeky, I know you didn’t mean anything by it. Thank you for my book, it’s a good one.’ 

'So, er...you recommend any good fantasy books for a newbie like me to get started with? I brought the one you were reading the other day but-’

‘Dawn of Starscourge? Yeah, that’s confusing and complex, especially if you’re not used to fantasy.’ Noctis crossed his arms over his chest, thinking. 'I've got something in mind, I'll bring it to you.'

Gladio perused the shelves as he waited, attempting to convince himself that he wasn't checking out Noctis as he reached out on his tiptoes to look at the titles higher up.

He definitely wasn’t looking at the way the polo shirt clung to his lean, muscled body, or the teasing strip of skin revealed in-between shirt and trousers as he stretched.

That ass though... sensually curved and begging to be...

'Found it!' Noctis brandished the book, turning to him with a genuine smile.

Gladio felt his cheeks flame, smiling in return.

'I forgot to ask you, what's your name? You said you were friends with Ignis, and I thought I knew all his friends.'

'Gladio.'

'Gladio? Like a Gladiator? I mean you're totally ripped- I mean, oh shit,' Noctis looked down, a fierce blush staining his cheeks.

'Nah, like the flower, Gladiolus, but I appreciate the compliment,' he winked. Gladio had been out of the game far too long, and while he enjoyed a flirt he was too rusty to consider doing anything about it.

He wasn't scared he told himself. So his last few relationships had been washouts, so his job kept him busy with unsociable hours, so what if he got most of his emotional fulfilment from novels? Gladio was fine, peachy even. If things got that bad he could get a cat or something, they were meant to be pretty self-sufficient.

Besides.

He didn’t know if Noctis was gay.

‘So…’ he cast his mind about, searching for a way to change the conversation as Noctis busied himself with unpacking the box of new books at his feet, hiding his still blushing face.

‘Do you? Use it as a way to escape I mean, reading?'

Noctis’s hand slipped from where he was holding himself on the floor, his posture going rigid, frightened.

Bingo.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to pry-'

'No, it's ok, really. I guess the answer is yes? I mean, I'm not really a reader, I'm more into games, but I like the escapism. My life...well...things are pretty messed up…' Noctis trailed off.

'Hence Ignis gave you the job?'

Noctis laughed, a short, sarcastic bark of laughter. 'A job, somewhere to crash. He's awesome. I'd be totally lost without him.' 

Gladio wanted to know more, to understand the young man in front of him, but it really wasn't the place, and they didn't know each other well enough. 

It scared him. 

He wanted to know.

*** 

It was the noise that drew him, that and the mass of children sitting on the ground. Tonberry was primarily a shop for students with a few other genres dotted about. Gladio couldn’t remember ever seeing a child in the shop, or this many people for that matter.

‘Ah, I see you’ve come across his latest idea. He was concerned about our lack of customers and revenue, so he searched the internet for ideas. Storytime was something he found.’

Gladio shook his head in amused disbelief, watching as Noctis, dressed in black dragon wings and spiralled horns on his head, wove a spell around his captive audience of children, and a fair few of the mothers. 

Crossing his arms, he leant against a bookcase, listening to the end of _Bahamut the lonely dragon._ It was the most animated Gladio had ever seen Noctis. The children hung on every word, mouths agape, eyes sparkling. Noctis made sure to make eye contact with all of them at least once, putting on a gruff voice for the dragon, and a high pitched squeaky one for its friends.

‘He’s always been good in front of an audience, nevertheless, this is the most genuine I’ve ever seen him.’ 

Gladio filed that piece of information away for later, raising an eyebrow when Noctis finally noticed him, chuckling as he stumbled over a bit of his story when he realised Gladio was watching him. 

He brought the story to a close with a puff of blue sparkles from his closed hand that had the kids clapping and shrieking. 

‘Hey,’ he greeted after he’d finished talking to his miniature fans. ‘It’s not your usual time to come by.’ 

Gladio forced down his first flirty response of, _how would you know when I come by?_

‘Needed to pick something up. The kids love you.’

‘I’m not usually very good with them, but I wanted to help Ignis.’ 

‘Seems like you did a good job,’ Gladio nodded to where some of the children were looking in the children’s section. ‘Gotta say though, kinda miss the quiet.’

Noctis froze, thunderstruck. ‘I hadn’t thought of that! What if it puts regular customers off? What if the place becomes too noisy?’

‘Hey, hey.’ Gladio put his hand down on the messy mop of hair to stop the fretting. ‘You think Ignis looks mad?’ They turned towards the counter where Ignis was talking to some of the parents, ringing through purchases. ‘I’d say you did good.’ 

Noctis watched the success, his slow smile turning into a huge beaming one.

Gladio left him to get changed, looking through the bookshelves thoughtfully without seeing any of the titles. 

Another aspect of Noctis’s personality revealed. The desire to please, to do well. He didn’t have much faith in himself, or he had low self-confidence. Ignis had already mentioned him losing everything and starting again and Gladio found himself desperate to know more.

He relied on his gut instinct, and right now it was screaming at him.

Noctis had been wounded.

‘Hey, whatcha looking for?’ Noctis’s voice startled him.

‘Sister asked me to look for a math textbook for her.’

‘And…you decided to look in the travel section because?’ 

Cursing, Gladio focused on where he was. 

‘Distracted,’ he grunted.

‘Well, you know what they say about guys with muscle.’ Noctis laughed leading the way to the textbooks. ‘So, you’ve got a sister?’

‘Yeah, younger one, Iris.’

‘She’s named after a flower too?’ Noctis piped up. 

‘You remembered that?’ Gladio found himself touched, a small ember of warmth settling deep in his stomach.

‘Course I did, here we are.’

‘Do you have any siblings?’ Gladio asked with a nonchalant air, watching Noctis out of the corner of his eye.

‘Nah, only child. Although, I grew up with Ignis, he’s the closest thing to a brother I have.’

‘He’s certainly protective enough to be an older brother,’ Gladio muttered, finding the textbook and placing it in the crook of his arm.

‘And I’m sure you’ll be scaring off Iris’s prospective boyfriends in the future,’ Noctis laughed, before realising what he said and going bright red. ‘Not that I’m insinuating you’re my boyfriend or anything…wait…I mean…I’m not saying that’s a bad thing either…’ Noctis got more and more flustered, genuine panic now taking hold.

‘Shit,’ he swore under his breath.

‘Don’t worry about it, I know what you meant,’ Gladio let him off the hook with a grin, reaching up to ruffle out the blue sparkles lingering in Noctis’s hair.

*** 

‘Afternoon, Gladio. My, you’re becoming quite the regular, aren’t we?’ Ignis chuckled at him. 

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Gladio glanced around the store.

‘I’m afraid my assistant left early for the day.’ 

‘Everything alright?’ Was Noctis sick? Had something happened?

‘His…engagement for the evening came earlier than he expected and as we weren’t busy I let him leave early.’

‘He’s not sick then?’

‘No. I wouldn’t allow him to work if he were.’ Ignis looked affronted, as if Gladio had insulted him.

While Ignis’s back was turned, rummaging through the shelves behind the desk, Gladio allowed his mind to wander. 

Engagement for the evening.

‘Is Noctis on a date?’ he asked Ignis, not willing to beat around the bush

‘Would it bother you if he were?’ Ignis didn’t even stop what he was doing.

More than Gladio was willing to admit to himself.

‘A friend of his came from out of town to see him. Prompto’s train got in early and Noctis is showing him around.’

‘Astrals, Ignis, you didn’t need to make it sound so ominous.’

‘Perhaps not, but it served my purposes, I now know your intentions towards him.’ Ignis straightened and turned, glaring at him.

Gladio recognised that look, had seen it in other guys when he chatted up girls, had worn it himself when guys spoke to Iris.

Stay the hell away.

‘Ignis-’

‘Gladio, I consider you a valued customer and on top of that, a friend. Noctis is in a bad place and I will not have people praying on his weakness.’

‘Hold up.’ Gladio slammed his hand down on the counter, making nearby customers jump. Ignis held his gaze, unwavering. ‘I’ve spoken to him enough to get the gist of what’s going on, I know he’s hurting, I’m not in the market for a relationship, I just want to get to know him better.’ 

‘You have _the gist_ of what is going on?’ Ignis hissed through teeth. ‘Gladio, you have no _fucking_ idea what is going on.’ 

Gladio felt wrongfooted, forced to go on the defensive. Ignis was livid, fury flickering in those sharp eyes of his. 

‘I don’t know what’s going on, what’s happened…but I do know something.’ Gladio stepped forward, getting into Ignis’s space, their faces hairbreadth apart. ‘Noctis is strong, stronger than you give him credit for.’

*** 

Throwing his work jacket into his locker and slamming the door behind it didn’t dispel his bad mood. He’d been off his game all night and tending to the drunk had only made his mood worse.

Mesmenir was busy on a quiet day and tonight had been torture, the club full of parties and people looking to lose themselves on the dancefloor. People had been giving him shit all night, guys he’d been forced to refuse entry to because they were already intoxicated, breaking up a fight between two women which had resulted in a stiletto to the toes.

Even with the bad night, Gladio’s head was full of the earlier conversation between him and Ignis. Playing over and over in his head on a loop. What was frustrating him the most was why he cared so much about it. As he kept saying himself, he didn’t want a relationship.

He should stay away from Noctis. For all he read about romantic love, how much he craved it, he knew he was terrible at relationships. He’d only end up hurting Noctis.

Gladio didn’t want that. 

His sister had accused him of being self-sacrificial before, but he’d rather leave Noctis alone than have the man deal with his issues.

The heel of his hand rubbed over his chest.

‘Damn, why does this hurt so much?’ he questioned his reflection in the shiny locker door.

‘We’ve got trouble on the floor. Gladio, you still on the clock?’ The words came through his earpiece. 

‘For about thirty seconds,’ he growled, throwing open the locker door and shrugging his jacket back on. 

‘Thanks.’ Gladio could picture Aranea’s relief. ‘I’ll give you an extra hour’s wage. Nyx is already out there, but this blond prick is really giving some guy shit.’ Gladio could hear clacking on her keyboard as she monitored the situation with the security cameras. 

Gladio moved through the crowd of dancing bodies, the smell of stale booze and musk clogging his nose. He’d had enough of this shit, it was clocking out time, he didn’t need some punks starting this now.

He caught sight of Nyx, holding a tall blond man in a tight headlock, dragging him from the club. A small crowd circled a tiny hunched form in the middle. With the flickering lights of the club, they looked like sinister shadows, flashes of makeup and party outfits garish and menacing. 

Splashes of blood adorned the floor beneath the victim, his shaking hand splayed on the floor as he supported himself. 

‘Alright, easy, I’ve got you.’ Gladio took hold of his elbow firmly, tightening his grip when the man recoiled and tried to shove him. ‘Come on, no funny business you’ve had too much to drink.’

‘You’re a disgrace, you fucking faggot.’ The blonde still spewed profanities even as Nyx dragged him away. Gladio felt his face twist in a sneer.

Ah.

It was one of those fights.

Ignoring the sympathy he felt for the man, Gladio hoisted him to his feet, dragging him from the heckling crowd and out into the frigid night air. Depositing him on the ground, he watched as Nyx threw the aggressor out into the street. They stood side by side in front of the unfortunate gay man, keeping guard.

‘Get outta here or I’ll call the police, got it Goldilocks?’

The blond spat at their feet, tainting the air with homophobic insults before storming away.

‘Shouldn’t we be offended?’ Nyx laughed.

‘By some prejudiced prick? Not likely.’

‘We should have taught him some manners, the poor guy’s a real cutie, checked him out earlier with his friend, thought I recognised him.’ 

Gladio turned to the pitiful shivering figure leaning against the wall.

‘Hey, you alright kid? Sorry, club policy to throw all members of a fight out, I know it wasn’t your fault.’ Nyx began, moving closer.

‘S’ok.’ 

The slur made Gladio’s breath hitch. 

‘Noctis?’ His voice was gruff, his sympathy crystallizing into anger. He prayed he was wrong, that he was imagining things. When Noctis glanced up, his eye swollen, lip split, Gladio knew what true rage was.

Molten. Unconstrained, scorching, molten fury. 

Nyx caught him by the wrist as he turned to go after the man, teeth bared, fury radiating from him.

‘Whoa, hold up, you know him?’ Nyx’s touch was like a cool balm, chasing away the fevered anger.

‘Friends,’ Gladio muttered from a clenched jaw, forcing himself to calm.

It wouldn’t help, beating the guy into a pulp would do nothing.

‘I’ll take it from here, get back inside.’

‘You sure…’ Nyx didn’t let go of Gladio’s wrist.

‘I’m good.’ 

Nyx let go. Gladio heard the thrumming base flair up as he opened the door into the club and die back down into muffled background noise as it shut behind him. 

Shrugging off his jacket, Gladio draped it over Noctis’s shoulders.

‘What happened?’

‘Nothing doesn’t matter. I’m going home.’ Noctis limped forward.

‘Nuh-uh, not like that you’re not.’ Gladio lifted him up into a hold, bridal style, ignoring the squeaks of protest he got, the wriggling in his arms.

‘I’m not one of your princesses, I don’t need rescuing!’ Noctis spat, enraged.

‘Never said you did. You’re hurt so come on.’

Noctis quieted down, body rocking in Gladio’s hold as he walked.

‘Put me down, if anyone gets a photo of this, Ignis will kill me,’ Noctis mumbled into his chest.

‘You’ve taken a beating, no one’s gonna wanna a photo of some guy carrying a drunk, bruised guy home.’ Despite smelling the tang of alcohol on Noctis’s breath, Gladio knew he wasn’t drunk.

‘They will of me so put me down. Now, Gladio,’ Noctis commanded.

Grumbling, Gladio did as asked, reaching forward to catch Noctis as he stumbled. 

‘Why’re you being so stubborn?’ Gladio’s frustrations boiled over.

‘Because I can’t let people see me like this!’ Noctis shouted, pushing away from Gladio. ‘Forget it alright, just forget everything, I’ll see you around.’

 _You have no fucking idea what is going on._ Ignis’s spite taunted him.

Noctis got about three foot away from before Gladio was jogging to catch up.

‘I don’t want to forget everything. Look, I don’t know what’s going on, this cryptic thing you and Ignis are stuck in, but I can’t just do nothing while you’re hurt Noctis. Please.’ Gladio’s tone turned gentle, pleading.

Noctis stopped moving, favouring one leg as he stood. 

‘Do you live far from here?’ 

‘No, a few streets over. Come on,’ Gladio offered his arm and Noctis took it.

*** 

‘Ow!’ Noctis winced as Gladio wiped away the dried blood.

‘I know, sorry, I’m trying to be gentle.’

Noctis sat on the edge of Gladio’s bathtub, the bright light illuminating the white fixtures and tiles with enough severity to make Gladio’s eyes sting. It revealed things that were better off hidden. Noctis’s milky skin was mottled with bruises and blood, taunting Gladio’s rage back into an inferno.

Noctis whimpered, hand coming up, fingers wrapping around Gladio’s wrist as he worked. He was implicit in his trust, staying still while Gladio worked, trying to hide his twitches of pain. 

A feeling erupted in Gladio’s heart, tenderness and protectiveness unfurling to consume it as he watched tears well in Noctis’s good eye.

‘I’m sorry,’ Gladio whispered when he was done, pressing an icepack lightly against Noctis’s bruised eye. ‘If I’d known you were in there I would have kept an eye on you.’

_I wouldn’t have let you get hurt._

The words went unsaid, yet as Noctis’s tear-filled eye gazed at him, Gladio had the feeling he’d heard them anyway.

‘I know,’ Noctis murmured, leaning into the touch, good eye closing. Gladio brought his free hand up, cradling Noctis’s face with both hands, one going numb from the ice. 

His thumb swept over Noctis’s cheekbone, the delicate skin beneath his eye. He was overcome with the urge to lean forward, to kiss him. As if sensing Gladio’s thoughts, Noctis’s eye opened.

They sat there, suspended in longing, pining for the other. Noctis’s eye went wide as Gladio moved closer, the tip of their noses touching. His mouth parted on a pleading murmur, flinching as the action caused him pain.

Gladio drew back, releasing Noctis’s face.

They said romance readers held unrealistic expectations about their romantic lives. The _never felt like this before_ was just a trope used in his stories, the wonderment the character felt when being near the one they liked, the world becoming more vibrant and all that crap. 

It was all true.

He hadn’t felt this before. His spare moments were filled with Noctis. Gladio wandered past Tonberry on his way to his daytime job, hoping for a glimpse of Noctis. His shelves were filling up with unread books because he frequented the shop so often.

Despite his body, his heart was a fragile thing, and Gladio was terrified Noctis might find out about his growing feelings. It felt better toying with the what if's, to engage in meaningless teasing flirtation, maintaining distance between them.

‘Gladio?’ Noctis’s arm reached out for him. ‘I’m sorry if what Ravus said upset you. I should have told you I’m gay, I know not everyone is alright with it.’

Gladio’s hand clasped Noctis’s before he’d even realised.

‘Gay, straight, bisexual, doesn’t matter to me. Noctis, what happened tonight?’

Noctis tugged his hand free, probing his swollen eye with fingertips. 

‘Can I call my friend first and let him know where I am? Ignis too?’ 

‘Sure, you want some coffee?’

‘Coffee sounds great.’

*** 

Noctis entered the kitchen just as Gladio was pouring coffee into mugs. 

‘Ignis says he’ll come get me in an hour,’ he took the mug with a nod.

‘He only lives ten minutes away, why is it gonna take him that long?’ It made no sense, Gladio knew how protective Ignis was.

‘I asked him to wait.’ Noctis took his drink and left the kitchen, wandering around the living room. Gladio’s apartment was small, only a one bedroom with a small kitchen and tiny bathroom, but it was home. 

‘I really like the colour scheme,’ Noctis ran his hand over the warm amber walls, the dark mahogany bookshelves. ‘It reminds me of Tonberry, warmth and comfort.’

Gladio puffed up with pride, sitting down on his three-seater sofa and watching Noctis move about the room, picking up knick-knacks and carefully turning them over in his hand.

Spying the dark grey curtains, Noctis shuffled over, drawing them back. 

Gladio chuckled at Noctis’s gasp of astonishment.

‘Pretty good view, huh?’

‘It’s gorgeous,’ Noctis breathed out.

From his perch on the sofa, Gladio watched Noctis, dwarfed by the massive floor to ceiling bay window, his palm on the glass, a delighted smile on his face. A phantom hand reached into his stomach, grabbing fistfuls of intestine and twisting. 

‘Yeah…it is.’

Gladio wasn’t looking at the view.

‘Can we sit here?’ Noctis pointed on the floor beside the window, Insomnia’s night skyline twinkling behind him.

Huffing, Gladio placed his drink down on the low coffee table, careful of his stack of books, gathering the sofa cushions and fluffy plush throw.

‘There ya are princess,’ he smirked, retrieving his drink and joining Noctis on the makeshift nest of cushions. 

‘Thank you, my lord,’ Noctis grinned, gazing out over the night sky.

'You don't have to talk if ya don't wanna,' Gladio sat beside Noctis, leaning back against the wall and stretching his long legs out in front. He tried to give Noctis enough space so he didn’t feel crowded, but close enough to feel comforting. 

That was the intent anyway. With Noctis fidgeting so much, Gladio thought that he hadn't succeeded. He really wasn't good at this comforting thing. They drank their coffee in silence, listening to the night city noises outside the window.

‘I don’t really know where to start,’ Noctis spoke, head still turned towards the window.

‘The beginning is a good place.’ 

‘His name is Ravus, and he used to be a friend…well, more of an acquaintance. He wasn’t happy about my lifestyle choices, then again, no one was.’ Noctis downed his coffee and placed it on the floor outside of the cushion mound they were nestled in.

‘The beginning huh? I can only tell you bits and pieces and I’m sorry if I come across as vague.’

‘Whatever you want to tell me is fine, Noct.’

Noctis blushed at the nickname, hanging his head to hide it. 

‘Growing up, my dad didn’t have much time for me, too busy with his job. My mum died when I was a baby, so I had a lonely childhood. There were people coming in and out to take care of me, but it wasn’t the same.’

Gladio hummed to show he was listening, inching closer. 

‘I didn’t have a big revelation or anything that I was gay, I’d always known, but with dad’s job, it wasn’t something I could tell him about.’

‘Coming out is down to the individual person,’ Gladio murmured into his drink.

Noctis gave a sarcastic laugh into his hand. ‘It wasn’t an option to me. I knew it was something I needed to keep hidden, and I struggled with it for years. Ignis was a great help, someone to talk to, someone who reassured me I was…normal.’ Gladio glanced over at that.

Noctis was glaring down at the floor, pain etched into his features. Trying not to startle him, Gladio picked up Noctis’s socked feet in one hand, laying them across his lap and gripping Noctis’s ankle with a firm hand. 

He’d meant it to be a stabling touch, support for what Noctis was saying and he was suddenly aware of how Noctis was watching him, the intimacy of the situation. He withdrew his hand, only to find slender fingers on top, stopping him. 

‘I met someone. Someone who I thought was worth the risk. Looking back, I know it was just an infatuation-’ 

‘Your first love?’

‘Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, I thought it was going well, until dad found out.’

‘Guessing he didn’t take it well?’

Noctis hugged his arms around himself. ‘No, he gave me an ultimatum, the life I was living, the money, the apartment, or my boyfriend.’ 

‘Ah Noctis, I’m sorry, it must have been hard letting go of your first love.’

Noctis’s head fell so far forward his chin was touching his chest. ‘That’s not what happened…’ his fingers clutched his ribs. ‘I chose Dino.’

Gladio held himself still. 

‘Oh, Noctis,’ his breath escaped him in a gentle sigh.

‘I took a gamble, a risk for love. I told dad where to stick it, said I didn’t need his money, his support, packed my stuff and went to move in with Dino.’

Gladio rubbed his thumb over Noctis’s ankle in slow circles. 

‘Guess I lost my appeal without my money, my status, my apartment. Dino was, I mean is, a columnist for Meteor publishing, I was just a story to him, a link to my father. When I was disowned-’

Noctis’s lips clamped shut.

‘Anyway,’ he continued. ‘Ignis took me in, gave me a job, time to figure out just what I’m gonna do with myself.’

‘Noctis, I’m sorry.’

‘I lost… everything.’ The words were hollow. 

Gladio knew Noctis wasn’t telling him everything, that he was just skimming the surface of the turbulence underneath. What Gladio could see, what he could read between the words, was that Noctis was in pain, his soul tormented.

That hurt more than seeing him injured.

‘Nah, you didn’t.’ Gladio placed his mug down, reaching over to tug the man closer to him. ‘Things seem tough, so look at them in a different way. You were shown the truth of things. You hit rock bottom, only way is up from there. You’ve got Ignis, that man cares about you like you were his flesh and blood, that’s family.’ He pressed their foreheads together. 

Somehow, that felt more intimate than kissing him.

‘Dino’s a fucking idiot. Someone giving up everything for you, that’s the stuff of fairy tales right there. That took real courage, to stand up, to risk losing everything…I’m a little jealous actually.’

With Noctis so blearily up close, watching Gladio like he held the world in his hands, Gladio once more wanted to close the distance and press his lips to Noctis’s. 

This wasn’t the time.

Noctis didn’t need romantic entanglements.

He needed friends. 

The thumping knock on the door and the strangled shout of Noctis’s name made them both jump.

‘Guess Ignis is here,’ Gladio joked, getting up to answer the door.

‘Where’s Noctis?’ Ignis was frantic, barging past Gladio and into the living room. 

‘Heavens, what happened?’ Ignis fell to his knees beside his friend, hands on Noctis’s shoulders.

‘Someone called Ravus happened,’ Gladio answered when Noctis didn’t.

He ignored the glare from Noctis.

‘Ravus? What the hell was he doing out this far in Insomnia?’ Ignis spat, fingers fluttering over Noctis’s face. ‘Where was Prompto?’

‘I don’t know, met a girl I think,’ Noctis mumbled, batting Ignis’s hands away. ‘I’m gonna go to the bathroom and then we can go.’ Noctis wouldn’t look at either of them as he shuffled away.

‘What happened?’ Ignis didn’t move from where he was kneeling on the ground.

‘Trouble at the club I work at. Thought it was a gay hate crime at first, until Noctis told me he knew him.’

‘I see, what else did he tell you?’

‘Not much, that he was disowned, that his ex is a prick. He wasn’t exactly forthcoming with the details.’ 

Ignis sighed, getting to his feet and turning to look at Gladio. ‘Thank you, for looking after him. My words earlier were thoughtless, I apologise. I do not think you are out to hurt Noct, but he is very dear to me.’

‘I know, I don’t want to hurt him either. Ignis, look I’m gonna level with ya. I like him, a lot, but he doesn’t need that, he needs friends, to become more stable. I’m more than happy to be that for him at the moment, looks like he could do with them.’ 

Ignis regarded him for a long moment. ‘He was in pieces after what Dino did, how that piece of scum betrayed him, and then after his so-called friend Ravus began hounding him, never giving him a moment’s peace, I brought him here.’ 

‘Do you want to call the police? Press charges?’ Gladio growled. 

Ignis hung his head, hands tightening into fists. ‘He can’t. Ravus…he would walk away with nothing more than a slap on the wrist, it is Noctis who will suffer more if we do anything about it.’

‘That isn’t right, did you see his-’

‘I bloody well know it isn’t right!’ Ignis snapped, stepping forward, face flushed red. He took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. Gladio could see angry tears glimmering behind glasses. 

‘Nothing about any of this is right,’ he whispered. 

‘What’s going on?’ Noctis asked as he limped back into the room.

‘Nothing,’ Ignis was quick to answer, his anger dissipating entirely.

Noctis turned his gaze to Gladio who shrugged.

‘Right…’ Noctis began. ‘Can we go home? I want to take some painkillers and get to bed.’ He gave Gladio a coy glance. ‘Thanks for rescuing me and looking after me.’

‘If you come to the club again, give me warning and I’ll watch out for you.’

‘Noctis won’t be going again,’ Ignis answered for him, shrugging off his jumper and handing it to Noctis.

‘Shouldn’t that be his choice?’ Gladio liked Ignis, but he wasn’t comfortable in the way he spoke for Noctis.

‘Ignis is right, he’ll come again looking for me. Probably best to lie low for a bit.’

‘I ain’t gonna let him in the club again, neither is Nyx. Don’t let him run you out of places.’ 

He didn’t want Noctis to be afraid or hiding away. Gladio wasn’t a stranger to feelings of protectiveness, he was an older brother after all, and he knew he’d never let anyone lay a finger on those he cared about. He wanted to shield Noctis from everything, to look after him.

Gladio wanted to rescue him.

‘Thanks,’ Noctis smiled. ‘See you at the shop.’ 

Gladio didn’t move from where he was standing for a long time after the pair of them left, brooding on the spot. Shifting from one foot to another, he stretched his arms out over his head and went to sit on the sofa, remembering where his cushions were at the last moment. 

Chuckling under his breath he sat under the window, reclining back into the softness. 

‘Just who are you, Noctis?’

***

A week later, Gladio was out for his morning run when his phone chimed with a message. Pulling it out he stopped running, resting against a tree as he looked at the unknown number. Pausing his music, he opened the message.

**Hey, hope you don’t mind, but I took your number from Ignis. Thanks again for the other night, Noctis.**

He smiled as he read it, feeling sparks of contentment flicker to life inside his chest.

**Course I don’t mind, feel free to text. No problem about the other night, here if you want to talk.**

Assuming that was the end of it, Gladio placed his headphones back in to resume his run when his phone beeped again. 

**Are you free Wednesday night?**

**Yup.**

He probably should have left it a few minutes before smashing a reply, he didn’t even know if he was free Wednesday. He would make himself free Wednesday night.

**Ignis is out for the night, thought it might be nice if you wanted to hang out here? Or we could go out, but I’m broke.**

Gladio sat down on the gnarled roots of the oak tree, giving up any idea of a run.

**A night in sounds right up my street. It’s been a while since I’ve taken a load off. Movie?**

He saw the three dots icon appear and disappear, Noctis writing a message and then changing his mind. Gladio closed the message app down, taking a deep breath and looking out over the park.

Autumn was coming to an end, the crimson and golds of leaves giving way to spindly bare branches and a crisp chill in the air. It made Gladio think of roaring fires, snuggling under blankets and reading novels. 

If Noctis could be there beside him, curled up on his cushion nest that Gladio hadn’t had the heart yet to dismantle then all the better. 

**Movie sounds perfect, I’ll make food. Sorry if I’ve interrupted anything important. Talk to you soon.**

Gladio stared at the message for a long moment. He could sense Noctis’s fragility, the fear that he was a bother, the insecurity. 

He wanted to smash Dino’s face in.

It took Gladio ages to type a response, deleting pieces and fretting over the words, before he decided to be himself.

Blunt honesty. Plain and simple.

Don’t put yourself down like that, talking to you always makes me happy. Feel free to message me as much as you want, whenever you want. 

Holding his phone in his hands, Gladio felt the first prickles of concern start gnawing at him. He’d given too much away, he’d come on too strong, what if Noctis was just being friendly?

**I like talking to you too. What are you doing out of curiosity?**

**Taking a run, got to keep my body fit you know.**

He had a half a split second to wonder if that was being flirty or not before Noctis’s reply.

**You really don’t need any help in that department.**

Was he…flirting back? Gladio tilted his head to one side and then the other. This was why he hated messages, the subcontext. Was Noctis referring to his physical muscles in a sense that Gladio took care of himself, or fit in the way of he found Gladio attractive? 

He scratched his nails through his shaggy hair groaning. 

Gladio wasn’t any good at this.

**Come by the bookshop later, I put a book aside you might like. Catch you later, should probably actually do some of the work Iggy is paying me for x**

Gladio stared at the x for a very long time.

***

‘Hey,’ Noctis greeted him with a warm smile, moving out of the doorway so Gladio could come in. His eye only had a faint yellow tinge to it, yet Gladio’s anger still flared at seeing it. Forcing it to heel, he concentrated on what Noctis was wearing instead, black cropped trousers and a comfortable looking slate grey t-shirt, his hair tousled into a sexy bedhead style.

Casual Noctis was fucking gorgeous. 

At least he’d made the right call about the dress code, wearing creamy white trousers the clung to his legs and behind, he did want Noctis to be impressed after all. As he sauntered in he tossed a quick look over his shoulder, catching Noctis quickly glance away. 

A success then.

‘Hey yourself, thanks for the book by the way, shoulda let me pay for it.’

‘Don’t be silly it only cost me a few extra hours work. Aren’t you cold in just a vest?’ Noctis shut the door, padding down the hallway in front of him. Gladio was distracted by the sight of Noctis’s bare feet, the delicate structure of bone, the lean muscled calf. 

‘Nah, think I run pretty hot. Plus, it shows off the tattoo.’

‘Sit down, you want something to drink, wine?’ 

Gladio sat on the plush sofa, gaze wandering around the room. Unlike his own home and Tonberry, Ignis’s place was sleek and sophisticated, metallic greys and silver. It was a large open plan, the kitchen visible from the living room, a small row of counters separating it from the living space, hiding Noctis’s legs from view as he rummaged in the cupboards.

The sofa was a large, L shaped beast that dominated one corner of the room, a flat screen mounted on the wall opposite, and beside that was a door which Gladio assumed led to the bathroom and their rooms. 

Thinking about Noctis’s room made him little hot under the collar and he returned to the conversation at hand. 

‘Not really much of a wine guy,’ he answered, feeling self-conscious. 

‘Oh, _thank_ you, me either, can’t stand the stuff.’ Noctis’s shoulders relaxed in the kitchen, coming down from his tiptoes to stop looking in the cupboards.

‘Ignis is always going on about me being uncultured, I thought I was gonna have to pretend to like the stuff in front of you.’ Noctis turned to face him, resting his elbows on the counter and leaning forward.

‘I want you to be yourself, not whatever you think you have to be. Don’t pretend, Noct.’

‘Then… how does Chinese takeout and a beer sound?’

Gladio groaned in agreement. ‘Sounds fantastic.’

After they’d made their choices and Noctis had placed the order, they sat on opposite ends of the couch, talking to each other.

Gladio found himself enjoying the companionship, the easy way it was to talk to Noctis, they covered basic topics at first, how their work was going, the weather and such, but when they got to Gladio’s second beer the conversation took a personal turn.

‘Why the tattoo of feathers?’ Noctis asked, tilting his head as he looked at it.

‘It’s not,’ Gladio laughed, stretching up to pull his vest off, ‘it’s an eagle.’ 

Noctis’s eyes went gigantic, a strangled sound escaping his mouth, cheeks flaming red. Gladio felt his mouth go dry with the way Noctis was watching him, mouth hung open, barely breathing.

He couldn’t help himself.

‘Like what you see?’ he flirted.

Noctis snapped out of it, scowling and lobbing a pillow at him.

‘Why an eagle then?’

‘I liked the idea of courage, of strength, probably went a little insane with how big it is-’

‘Nah, I like it, suits you.’

Noctis scrambled up as the doorbell chimed. Gladio held his vest between forefinger and thumb, debating if he should leave it on or not.

‘Friends,’ he muttered to himself, shrugging it back on.

They ate their food on the sofa still in the takeout boxes, which Noctis did a little too gleefully, informing Gladio that Ignis saw it as a “savage habit.”

‘What were you planning to do if I did want wine and fancy food?’ Gladio teased, twirling his noodles around his fork. 

‘I helped Ignis make some _fancy_ food which I could’ve reheated, but that’s now lunch tomorrow,’ he looked up from his spicy prawns with a cheeky grin.

‘You mentioned that you grew up with Ignis, when did you guys meet?’

‘Mmmm…’ Noctis thought aloud, stabbing his box with his chopsticks. ‘When I was about three or four I think.’

‘Can’t imagine a teenager enjoying looking after a small kid, I know I didn’t,’ Gladio grumbled thinking about Iris and the hell she would put him through growing up.

Noctis spluttered, choking on his food. 

‘Hey, you alright?’ Gladio put his box down leaning over.

‘Dude! Just how old do you think I am?’

‘I don’t know, I just assumed Ignis was older, you look well…’ Gladio gestured up and down with his hand.

‘You thought I was some teenager!’ Noctis was laughing so hard tears were running down his face.

‘Alright, laugh it up pretty boy,’ Gladio grumbled.

‘Ignis is like two years older than me, I’m twenty.’ 

‘He acts much older, more like a parent than a brother.’ 

Calming himself, Noctis sniggered, finishing his food.

‘Yeah, he’s a great guy.’

‘Have you guys ever thought…you know?’

‘Oh, ick no!’ Noctis clasped a hand to his chest. ‘No, no, no. We’re family nothing else. I mean I love him to pieces, and I’m grateful for everything he’s done for me…but I get the sense he wants to hide me away, keep me safe from everything. I don’t think that’s good for me.’

‘You need someone to kick your ass for you?

‘My life before, I always had instructions. What to do, where I was going, everything was scripted for me. Now, I dunno what to do next. I get letting the dust settle, letting myself heal, but what about the future?’

‘Start from the beginning, you got any degrees or qualifications?’

Noctis’s face screwed up in disgust, ‘yeah, politics.’

‘So, start there.’

The jovial attitude disappeared in a second, Noctis withdrawing from the conversation, picking up the empty takeaway boxes and carrying them to the kitchen.

‘Noctis?’

‘I can’t.’

‘Why not?’ Gladio pushed. ‘Your dad forbade you to work in politics? Why not use it to your advantage, campaign for LGBT rights.’

‘Leave it, Gladio,’ Noctis’s back tensed, reminding Gladio of when they first met in the bookshop, the bristling, irritated cat image coming to mind.

‘Come on, Noct, don’t let those guys stop you, why not look-’ 

‘Because I can’t!’ Noctis slammed the bin lid down. ‘Disowned remember. I’m not going anywhere near that life again.’ His voice wavered, and even with his back turned, Gladio he could tell Noctis was on the verge of tears.

‘Hey,’ he called and when that got no response, Gladio padded over, guilt plucking at his heart as he saw Noctis shaking. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he put his hands on Noctis’s shoulders. ‘I don’t always know when to stop, this is the reason why I’m single, no one will put up with me. My standards, my expectations are too high.’

‘They say people who have high standards are afraid of commitment,’ Noctis said thickly.

‘That might be part of it, but it’s more like if I can see someone’s potential I want to encourage them to reach it you know?’

‘You think I have potential?’

‘Yeah, I do.’ Gladio squeezed his shoulders. ‘Come sit back down,’ his hands trailed down Noctis’s arms, feeling the muscles under his fingertips. He lingered at Noctis’s hand, pressing his palm against Noctis’s, waiting.

After a long heartbeat, Noctis’s fingers curled around his.

It was completely innocent, nothing to be flustered over, but standing there, holding hands with Noctis, his chest pressed Noctis’s back felt like the most intimate thing Gladio had ever done.

He led him from the kitchen back to the sofa were they resumed their seats opposite each other.

‘Single huh? I assumed…well, Ignis said you were good with women.’

Gladio could sense the insecurities writhing. 

‘Nah not with anyone, last girlfriend kinda did a number on me, swore off relationships after that.’ He hid his smile as Noctis tried desperately to keep his emotions from showing on his face, disappointment that he thought Gladio was straight.

He couldn’t stop himself from teasing Noctis, not correcting the assumption just yet.

‘What happened?’ Noctis’s voice didn’t waver.

‘I was just some sort of eye candy to her.’ Gladio waved his hand over his body, ‘people see me, they make assumptions. I’m just all muscle and no brains.’ He picked up his beer and took a long swig.

‘Can’t judge a book by its cover?’ Noctis joked.

Gladio spluttered on his beer, ‘That was awful.’

Laughing, Noctis nudged him with an elbow. ‘Ignis would have loved that one, have you heard his puns?’

‘Don’t,’ Gladio grumbled. ‘So yeah, I wanted to get to know her, and vice versa but she was only interested in a good time. Overheard her telling her friends that I was a mindless idiot, that I was only good for one thing.’

‘Gladio…’ 

‘It’s alright. Everyone makes assumptions based on appearances. I’m tall, I like wearing leather, I’ve got tattoo sleeves, easy to do.’

‘You also care about your sister, you work hard, don’t think I haven’t worked out you have two jobs,’ Noctis scolded. ‘You like reading, you worry about Tonberry and Ignis. Plus, I’ve seen you. When you first walk into the shop, you’re always really tense, like you’re carrying a big weight across your shoulders. Like in fantasies where the buff guy is the huge swordsman.’

Gladio said nothing, waiting.

‘After a while in Tonberry you relax, it rejuvenates you.’ 

‘What exactly does that prove?’ 

‘That you have a façade, a persona for the world and you keep your real self hidden.’

He was stunned, the beer bottle coming down to rest on his thigh. 

‘Well… aren’t you insightful?’ 

‘Not particularly, like recognises like. There’s more to you than everyone sees, Gladio, don’t be quick to shut them out just because you’re afraid they’ll let you down.’

‘You should take your own advice Noctis, don’t be scared to do something because you were hurt once. People like me and you, we could really do with representation out in the world.’

Noctis bit his lip, mulling over the fact. 

‘Alright, I’ll think about it.’

Gladio waited for the penny to drop. 

‘Wait, what? What do you mean me and you? You’re straight, aren’t you?’

‘Never said that. Don’t really like to put a label on it.’ Gladio grinned as Noctis floundered with his emotions for a moment.

‘So, why haven’t any relationships with guys worked out?’ Noctis asked, hesitant. 

‘I’ve never really met anyone that I felt that attached too. You’re the first person I’ve brought back to mine.’

‘You still sworn off relationships then?’ Noctis questioned, drinking from his own neglected beer.

‘Yeah…still sworn off relationships. Come on, lets put this movie on.’

*** 

They heckled the movie together for a while, finding pleasure in ripping an awful movie to shreds. After thirty minutes or so, Gladio realised neither of them had spoken in a while, both focused on the movie. 

Making an underhand comment about the lead’s acting abilities, Gladio leant down to pick his beer off the floor, glancing over at Noctis, holding himself still when he saw the man was asleep. 

Shuffling along the couch, he gently shook Noctis’s shoulder.

‘Hey? Noctis?’

Noctis mumbled, shifting in his sleep, slumping against Gladio, head pillowed on his chest. Frozen in fear, Gladio reached down to move him, his stomach dipping in a lurch when Noctis’s hand came up in disagreement, clutching Gladio’s vest. 

‘Stay…’ he muttered.

Powerless to the sleepy plea, Gladio shifted so he was comfortable. Warmth diffused through his chest, poignant and lingering as Noctis draped himself half over him, breathing a contented sigh. The movie forgotten, he held the man in his arms, rubbing a stubbled cheek across midnight hair, finally feeling just how silky it was.

Noctis murmured in his sleep, stretching his head up for more, bumping against Gladio’s jaw. 

‘You’re just like a cat,’ Gladio whispered, reaching up to thread fingers through his hair, petting him. 

They remained like that for a while, Gladio enjoying the feeling of cuddling. It had been a long time since he’d had simply held someone, come to think of it, Gladio couldn’t remember cuddling anyone except Iris. With his past partners he’d had always held an air of detachment towards them. Once they’d had sex they’d usually roll apart and go to sleep.

Noctis shifted so he was laying on his back, head in Gladio’s lap. 

‘You really think I’m pretty?’ 

It was said so quietly that Gladio thought he’d imagined it. Glancing down he saw brilliant blue eyes watching him. His face was highlighted by a multicoloured hue, the images from the tv dancing across milky skin. 

Gladio’s hand slowly crept around the back of Noctis’s head, nails gently scraping against the base of his skull.

‘You’re more than pretty.’

They kept eye contact for a long moment, Noctis’s hand coming up, hesitating just shy of Gladio’s face, nervous. Gladio leaned into the contact. 

Noctis’s touch was cautious, tracing his stubbled jaw, his cheekbone, the ridge of the scar over his eye. Gladio watched him the whole time, Noctis’s gaze darting over his face, his pupils dilating. 

Using a grip around Gladio’s neck as leverage, Noctis drew himself up as Gladio descended, drawn as though magnetised.

‘How long are you going to stay away from relationships?’ It wasn’t quite mumbled against his lips, but Gladio could feel the words ghost over his skin, his heart twisting in his chest.

‘Forever,’ he whispered back, bringing his free hand up to hold Noctis still, thumb sweeping over that bruised eye, familiar feelings of shame taunting him. ‘For you though, Noctis…’ he spoke against Noctis’s mouth, feeling lips part under his, Noctis beginning to tremble in his hold. 

‘I’ll make an exception.’ 

It was Noctis who closed the gap, Noctis who surged up and joined their mouths, hands tangling in Gladio’s thick hair. 

‘Sorry,’ Noctis pulled away, after a few moments, ‘is this ok?’

‘I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks, Noct.’ He slid his hands from Noctis’s face to his back, strengthening his hold.

Kissing Noctis was everything he had thought of and more. It was the stuff of romance novels, weakness in the knees, quickening of the heart. There were other, carnal outcomes, but for now, Gladio shifted his knee up to support Noctis’s back, groaning deep in the back of his throat at Noctis’s whimper. 

Hands splayed across Gladio’s chest, tightening into the material of his vest as Gladio teased Noctis’s lips open with tongue. The low moan from the back of Noctis’s throat made the slow burn kiss ignite into a pyre. Gladio’s hands travelled back up to Noctis’s hair, tangling in the inky mess, his tongue insistent, dominating Noctis’s mouth, claiming him. When they broke away, breathless and panting, there was a hazy sheen to Noctis’s eyes.

Noctis was a drug, an aphrodisiac and Gladio couldn’t get enough, tipping Noctis’s head back, dragging his lips over Noctis’s throat, mindful of his beard against the delicate skin.

He was overcome with conflicting feelings, the longing to protect this delicate man in his arms, to shield him from all his pain and sheer wanton craving to turn him into a writhing mess, to take him to the brink of his limits.

That’d only happened with Noctis.

He broke the kiss off, crushing Noctis against him, feeling his heart soar when Noctis tucked his head underneath his jaw, arms wrapping around his neck, returning the hug.

‘Is slow alright for you?’ Gladio could feel Noctis physically tense in his hold, fearful of what Gladio’s answer might be.

‘Baby, it’s more than alright, I don’t wanna move too fast either. I didn’t come here for that. Noctis…’ he moved the man in his arms back so he could look him in the face, placing Noctis’s hands over his own thundering heart.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone as much as you. I know you’ve been hurt, and I know there’s something you’re not telling me. I don’t care who you are, where you’re from. I want to get to know the real you.’

Noctis’s gaze immediately cast downwards.

‘People don’t tend to stick around once they know who I am. I’ve had no real friends, except Ignis and Prompto and even they’ve had it hard. Now…it’s even worse. I’m the disgraced son, anyone who’s associated with me is going to be dragged into the mud beside me.’

‘They’ll have to go through me first,’ Gladio growled, dropping a kiss on Noctis’s injured eye.

Noctis smiled at the gesture, but his gaze still wouldn’t meet Gladio’s.

He didn’t trust in what Gladio was saying.

*** 

‘I want to meet him,’ Iris demanded, dropping herself to sit on Gladio’s chest.

‘Want to meet who?’ Gladio put his book down and pushed Iris further down so she was on his stomach, not his chest.

‘Whoever it is that’s got you in such a happy mood.’

‘How do you know it isn’t a girl?’

‘Oh please, Gladdy. You’ve never been like this with a girl.’ Iris crossed her arms, waiting for Gladio to give it away.

‘I came home to spend time with you and dad, not so I could get manhandled by pushy brats,’ Gladio grunted, reaching up to tickle her.

Iris was slippery in his grasp, wise to her elder brother’s tricks, evading his hold and pinning his arms to his sides with her knees. 

‘Come on Gladdy, please I just want to meet him. Otherwise, I’m just going to start stalking you.’

Gladio toyed with the idea. Nothing had happened between them since that first kiss, but they’d been spending a lot of time together in the past weeks, movies and coffees at each others, that sort of thing. 

He’d learnt a lot about Noctis. He was intelligent, hardworking, yet prone to laziness at times. It drove Ignis up the wall and Gladio had a sneaking suspicion that Noctis played it up just to annoy him further.

Noctis was affectionate, clingy even once he knew Gladio rather enjoyed the attention. He was notorious for texting Gladio constantly throughout the day, sometimes engaging in a meaningful conversation but often just random thoughts he’d had and wanted to share them with Gladio.

On occasion, he got a message from Noctis saying something stupidly sweet, like I miss you, or I’m thinking of you.

Gladio _loved_ those.

‘Yeah, definitely want to meet him now after you’ve got that goofy grin on your face,’ Iris groaned.

He hesitated. Noctis was nervous when dealing with people, coming across as indifferent and rude unless he knew and trusted them. Ignis had been right to bring him to Tonberry, to get him used to people slowly. He didn’t want to overwhelm Noctis.

Fishing his phone from his pocket, he tapped out a quick message.

‘You reckon he’ll want to meet for coffee?’

Noctis hated coffee, only drinking it because he didn’t want to offend Gladio. Once he’d cottoned on to that behaviour, Gladio had asked Ignis what Noctis _actually_ drank making sure to have some hot chocolate at his apartment.

It had soon become one of his favourite things to do, sitting underneath the window, against the cushions that were still there, drinking hot chocolate and sometimes reading Noctis chapters of his romance novels.

‘You just want a spiced pumpkin latte,’ Gladio tapped the end of her nose, smiling as his phone chimed.

‘Two birds, one stone, is that him?’ Iris bounced on his stomach in excitement.

‘You can come meet him when I leave for work. You embarrass me you’re dead, got it squirt?’

Iris squealed, leaping off his stomach and racing off to change. 

*** 

Iris didn’t stop talking the whole way there which Gladio half listened to, making agreeing noises every now and then. He had an odd feeling in his stomach. He’d never introduced anyone he was seeing to his sister before, was he nervous about Noctis liking her? Or Iris liking Noctis?

‘How cute!’ Iris gushed as they reached the bookshop, peering in through the window.

‘Yeah, yeah come one.’ Placing a hand on the small of her back, he ushered her inside, ignoring her delighted laugh and clap at the bell ringing overhead.

‘Greetings Gladio, ah, this must be Iris?’ Ignis smiled, arms full of books he was placing on the shelves. 

‘Iris, this is Tonberry’s owner, Ignis.’ 

‘Pleased to meet you, your shop looks lovely. I could spend hours in here.’ Iris gushed, looking around her in wonderment.

Ignis chuckled, genuinely pleased by her excitement. ‘Feel free to come by without your brother anytime, I want Tonberry to be a sanctuary to all. I assume you’re looking for Noctis?’ Ignis asked Gladio.

‘Yeah, he about?’ It was a superfluous question, Gladio had already prewarned Noctis and knew he was working.

‘Last time I saw him he was on the third floor, muttering something about displays.’ Ignis shook his head.

‘Another one of his ideas?’

‘It keeps him happy, and his ideas do seem to be generating more customers, so I shouldn’t complain.’ 

Gladio sighed fondly, walking towards the iron wrought stairs with Iris hot on his heels.

‘Is this where you get my textbooks from?’

‘Yeah.’ He could feel his palms start to sweat as they reached the third floor.

A gaggle of college girls surrounded Noctis and his table, their bubbly laughter irritating Gladio for some reason. He held Iris back with a touch to the arm, an indication to wait. Noctis smiled as one of them handed him a note, his expression flummoxed as they said their goodbyes.

‘Holy Astrals, is that him?’ Iris breathed out.

Gladio felt a stab of pride.

Noctis turned the note over and read it, a faint pinkness forming in his cheeks.

Cute.

‘Afternoon,’ Gladio called, smirking as Noctis panicked, crumpling the note and shoving it in his pocket. 

‘H-hey,’ Noctis answered in a fluster, placing his books down. ‘Good to see you.’ Noctis calmed, giving him a huge smile before turning to Iris. ‘You must be Iris, Gladio told me about you.’ 

Iris didn’t move with Noctis’s full attention on her. 

‘Everything alright?’ Noctis moved forward, arm coming up to touch her elbow. ‘Your cheeks look a bit flushed, do you want to sit down?’

‘No!’ Iris blurted. ‘I’m fine, sorry, must be the difference in temperature from outside. It’s nice to meet you Noctis. I hope Gladdy’s only been saying nice things about me?’

To his credit, Noctis stifled the laugh at Gladio’s nickname, nodding his head. ‘Only nice things, promise. You guys staying here long?’

‘Nah, I’m on my way to work, but Iris here was wondering-’

‘Shut up!’ Iris hissed, scowling. 

‘Wondering what?’ Noctis asked her.

‘Well, if you’re not busy… I mean if you have a break soon, did you want to go get coffee?’

‘You want a pumpkin spiced latte?’ Noctis teased.

‘Gladio! I can’t believe you text him that!’ Iris stomped her foot.

They both laughed at her expense. ‘In fairness to Gladio he didn’t. He told me a while ago that you liked them, I just remembered.’

Both Amicitia siblings felt a rush of warmth towards Noctis at that.

‘I think I’m due for a break soon anyway, let me go get changed and I’ll meet you out front?’ His gaze flitted up to Gladio and Iris caught the hint.

‘Sure, I want to go look around anyway. Meet you outside in five.’ She winked at Gladio as she left, mouthing _I approve._

‘Thanks for doing that. She was desperate to meet you.’

‘Nah no problem. I’d like to get to know her too, she’s important to you so…’ Noctis trailed off, reaching into his pocket. ‘Gladio…erm, there’s something I need to tell you.’

‘You got a love note from that girl?’ 

‘Oh, you saw that. It’s not what it looked like, they’ve been coming to the shop loads and-’

Gladio stepped forward, wrapping Noctis in a bear hug. 

‘I trust you,’ he told him, kissing his forehead. Noctis relaxed into the hug, rubbing his cheek against Gladio’s chest.

‘Thank you, now get off you big oaf,’ he shoved Gladio, laughing.

‘You free tonight?’ Gladio asked as he put him down.

‘Think so, why?’

‘Want to go out for dinner? My treat.’

Noctis opened his mouth to protest, glaring as Gladio placed his hand over his mouth.

‘Come on, please? I want to take you out.’

Biting Gladio’s palm playfully and then licking it, Noctis nodded.

‘Great, have fun with Iris,’ he bent down to kiss Noctis goodbye, and if that kiss lasted a bit longer than their other chaste ones, neither of them mentioned it.

***

During his break, Gladio sat on the bench in the training hall, stretching his sore muscles out. He loved his day job, teaching children martial arts was fun and rewarding, he just wished it could pay more. If he didn’t have his evening job then he’d be able to see Noctis more.

Berating himself for being a suffocating partner, he pulled his towel from his gym bag, drying the back of his neck and chest, watching his students chat amongst themselves as they took a breather. 

His mind wandered about where he should take Noctis tonight, reminding him that he should probably make plans for tonight. Reaching for his phone, he frowned as he saw no messages.

That was odd.

Noctis had never been quiet this long.

‘Must still be busy with Iris,’ he grumbled, putting his phone on the wooden bench and reaching for his water bottle. 

‘Who is busy with Iris?’ His sister flicked him on the back of the head.

‘Ouch, what was that for?’ Rubbing his head, he glared at her as she sat down. ‘Thought you were out with Noct, drinking lattes or something?’ 

‘We were, until some guy showed up that Noctis knew. Kind of got the feeling I wasn’t wanted.’ Iris rested her elbows on her knees, head propped up on her hand as she sulked.

A sliver of discontent wormed into Gladio’s chest.

‘That’s…not like him. Sorry, Iris-’

‘No, it wasn’t his fault, Noctis is so sweet, refused to let me pay for my latte and everything.’ A blush freckled across her nose and cheekbones. 

Now that was the Noctis Gladio knew, generous even though he was broke.

‘It was his smarmy friend that was the idiot,’ Iris scowled

Friend?

Gladio was curious now. Relieved that Noctis hadn’t been rude to his sister, but curious. Gladio only knew of Ignis and a guy called Prompto, who, by the sounds of it, was hilarious.

‘D something or other, Diego or Dinko, can’t remember.’

Shooting to his feet, Gladio’s strangled shout of ‘Dino?’ caught the attention of all the students.

‘Gladio? What’s wrong?’

Snatching up his bag, Gladio barked instructions at Iris to explain to his boss that he’d be taking a longer break. Sprinting down the street, aware of his sweat-stained shirt, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Noctis needed his help.

Which coffee shop had they gone too? 

He stopped by Tonberry, hesitating, wondering if he should ask Ignis to come with him. He could be overreacting, Noctis could be reminiscing with an old friend. D could mean anyone, it didn’t have to mean that sleaze bag of an ex.

Rushing ahead, he jogged to the nearest coffee shop to Tonberry, catching his breath a little as he saw Noctis sitting there not visibly distressed or anything. 

Gladio felt the iron band across his chest loosen, only to crush him once more as the guy sitting opposite him shifted.

His hand was on Noctis’s knee. 

That wasn’t what scared him. It was the torn look on Noctis’s face as he glanced down at the hand and then back at the stranger’s face.

Gladio knew without a shadow of a doubt.

It was Dino.

He thought about walking away, tail tucked between his legs and wait to be told about the repaired relationship.

Gladio thought with his heart and not his head, finding himself standing beside their table in a few seconds.

‘Noctis?’

‘I’m sorry, does my boyfriend know you?’ The man’s accent was grating, his over-familiarity with Noctis making Gladio’s fingers itch to throttle him. This wasn’t like with the college girls, their flirtatious nature irritating him, this was like what he had felt with Ravus that night.

‘No, this is one of Ignis’s customers.’ Noctis answered, his tone cold, uninterested. 

He wouldn’t even look at Gladio.

‘Ah right. Ignis’s customers huh? You don’t look like the sort who reads.’ Dino laughed, a cruel mocking thing, which, to Gladio’s hurt, Noctis emulated perfectly. 

‘Why are you doing this?’ Gladio’s voice didn’t crack, but rage ebbed into the words. 

‘Come on Dino, let’s go somewhere else. The clientele of this place is making my stomach turn,’ Noctis scoffed, standing and holding out his hand for Dino to take. 

‘You always were a heartless bastard, Noct.’ The silver haired man stood, peering at Gladio as though trying to figure something out. He reminded Gladio of a shark, sleek and beautiful with a hint of cold deadliness lurking beneath. 

What the fuck was Noctis doing with him?

‘If you want something go find Ignis,’ Noctis offered, his gaze seeing straight though Gladio.

Like he wasn’t even worth Noctis’s time.

‘Why don’t you help him, Noctis? After all, your father always was going on about helping the uncultured. Honestly, don’t you know how to bathe?’ Dino snorted, another sarcastic laugh echoed by Noctis. 

Gladio’s sense of danger flared. A hint of something not quite right.

‘Wait a minute,’ he began, hand reaching out, only to be slapped away by Noctis.

‘Look man, I barely know you, get a fucking grip,’ Noctis snarled. ‘Come on Dino.’

‘Wait a moment Noctis. How do you know him?’ Dino gave Gladio a calculating smile.

Noctis tugged his boyfriend’s hand, trying to pull him away. ‘You said you wanted to talk to me about something,’ Noctis wheedled.

‘Now now, stop with the clinging Noctis, you know I hate it.’ Dino shook his hand free, shoving Noctis back by his shoulder a few centimetres. ‘Tell me how you know this knucklehead.’

‘He’s no one, Dino, just a moron that comes into the shop, now can we go?’ Noctis sounded bored, indifferent. 

‘Pity, thought I smelt a scandal there, but you’re not really his type.’

Dino waited and when nothing more was forthcoming, wrapped his hand around the back of Noctis’s neck, leading him away.

***

‘I thought I’d find you here.’ Ignis pulled the bar stool out from beside him, sitting and ordering a gin and tonic.

‘Fuck off, Ignis,’ Gladio growled, drinking his beer.

‘You haven’t been to the shop in days, haven’t spoken to Noctis.’

Just hearing his name was like a blade to his soul, piercing and agonising. 

He’d ignored all Noctis’s messages, voice calls, knocks to the door. He didn’t want to hear it. Didn’t want to hear his apologies that he was back with his ex, or for him to pretend he didn’t mean to be an ass.

‘Who cares? There are other bookshops.’

‘I think you’ll find my young assistant who is barely eating and sleeping cares.’ Ignis took a sip of his drink, not looking at Gladio.

‘Well he’s got Dino, get him to look after him.’

They drank in silence for a while.

‘I seem to recall you telling me that Sir Gerolt’s love story would be far easier if he had just talked instead of charging headfirst into a suicide mission because he thought he’d been spurned.’

‘Look, I know he’s your brother or whatever. But I did speak to him. Listened too. Listened to him belittle me to that slimy boyfriend of his, pretending he didn’t know me, that we were…that we were nothing.’

There. The crux of the matter. Gladio had taken a risk after swearing off relationships, had allowed someone into his heart for the first time, just for that person to treat him like nothing.

Like all the others.

Ignis placed his drink on the bar, ice cubes clinking in his glass.

‘I was under the impression Noctis had informed you of Dino’s profession?’

‘What’s that gotta do with anything?’

‘It wasn’t Noctis’s father that destroyed him, although that didn’t help.’ Ignis pushed away from the bar, getting off his stool and throwing down money at the bar. ‘Look Noctis up, read all the articles about him.’

‘I thought I wasn’t allowed to know who he was. Thought it was some big secret.’ Gladio muttered, petulant, lifting his glass.

‘You’ve already decided to ignore him, to leave him. It matters no longer if you know who he is. You’ll have something in common with the public at least.’

‘I don’t know what his surname is,’ Gladio sulked, ignoring the tiny whisper of hope.

‘Noctis Lucis Caelum.’

His glass slid from his grip to the bar top, shattering into thousands of glittering shards.

‘As in…Regis Lucis Caelum?’

Ignis had already left.

*** 

Gladio had never been interested in politics or current affairs. As long as they did their job looking after the citizens of Insomnia then that was it as far as he was concerned. He’d heard of some big scandal with the president, hardly paying it attention. Until now.

Noctis Lucis Caelum. Son of the president of Lucis. 

No. _Disowned_ son of the president of Lucis. 

The internet was full of articles about what had happened, photos, video clips, audio clips. Documenting Noctis’s life before and after they had parted ways due to _irreconcilable differences._

Gladio could almost pinpoint when it was in the photos. Noctis’s smiles becoming strained, his interviews with news channels becoming strained. 

_A façade, a persona for the world and you keep your real self hidden._

‘Like recognises like,’ Gladio murmured, remembering what Noctis had said to him. He got off the sofa, laptop in hand and sat on the bare floor in front of his window.

He read the official statement from the president’s office, the speculation from the newspapers, scathing in their reports about Noctis, his lifestyle, his choices. There was an outcry from the gay community, but it was like a whisper shouting against screams.

Noctis’s biggest secret had been laid bare for the world to judge him.

Judged him they had.

Gladio found himself becoming enraged. The heinous portrayal of him was sickening. They cited sources from Noctis’s closest friends, people like Ravus who oozed homophobic slander onto the pages. He could remember that night in perfect clarity. Noctis had been powerless to defend himself, trying to hold onto tatters of a wounded pride.

What could it possibly feel like for your perceived closest friends to turn their back on you because it was easier than to stand with you? To be unable to trust anyone?

It would be enough for you to leave. To cling to an offer of escape, to work in a bookshop miles away from the capital.

Dino’s name popped up once or twice, a casual mention of his acquaintance with the shamed son. Typing Dino’s name into the search bar alongside Noctis’s made the edges of Gladio’s vision turn crimson.

**Smothered by a pillow princess.**

It was clear the title was meant to garner attention, a slander to both the gay community and a slur against Noctis. It made Gladio feel physically sick, hand pressing against his stomach. Every intimate detail about their sex life, tarred by a spiteful man’s words.

Noctis was painted to be a monster, selfish and needy in bed, borderline abusive outside the bedroom. 

That wasn’t Noctis. 

Gladio knew it as sure as he knew the sun would rise. Noctis was generous, affectionate, mindful of Gladio’s feelings. 

If anyone it was Dino that came across as abusive, the way his hand had clamped around the back of Noctis’s neck, the way he’d told him not to be clingy and shoved him away. Horror clawed up Gladio’s throat as he recalled Noctis second-guessing himself when he had first kissed Gladio, his nerves when he’d begun texting. 

He remembered the nervous way Noctis had fretted when he’d been handed a love note that day at Tonberry, his relief that Gladio had believed him. Why had he been nervous about that yet show now emotion when Dino was all over him?

Throwing the laptop on the ground, he drew his knees up to his chest, replaying the day in the coffee shop, observing it with an analytical mind rather than the spurned lovers view.

Noctis had been indifferent to Gladio’s presence, only reacting with animosity towards him when Gladio tried to engage with him, when Dino showed an interest.

_Dino was, I mean is, a columnist for Meteor Publishing, I was just a story to him, a link to my father._

Gladio’s gaze slid to the laptop where Dino’s article was still open.

No.

Had he really not understood what Noctis had been trying to do? Sending Iris away first and then trying to get rid of Gladio. Blindsided by his pain, he’d ignored how scared Noctis was, his flinch when Dino grabbed him.

 _Go and speak to Ignis,_ Noctis had told him.

Had he been asking for help?

Finding his phone, Gladio scrolled through his contacts, slamming his thumb down, getting up to pace his apartment in his agitation.

‘Was he doing it to protect me?’ Gladio shouted.

‘More than likely.’ Ignis answered straight away ‘Dino has a nose for scandal. If he’d thought for a second you were involved with Noctis there would be a story gracing the papers now.’

‘He was after a story,’ Gladio felt the blood drain from his face, a cold weight settling on his lungs.

‘As I understand the situation, after Ravus ran into Noctis that night, he took it upon himself to inform Dino and other reporters. It seems that after that scandalous piece on their relationship, Dino found himself in high standing at Meteor Publishing. However, without Noctis to press on for information-’

‘He couldn’t do his job. Where is he now?’

Ignis went silent. Gladio could hear his feet shuffling on the floor, could just picture the man stood in the centre of his apartment. 

‘Ignis, please.’

‘Give me one good reason why I should tell you Gladio. I thought you were good for him, heaven knows he deserves some happiness-’

‘Because I know who he is, what he’s been through and I don’t care. I still love him.’

‘Love?’ Ignis’s tone was full of wonder.

‘Yeah…’ Gladio rubbed his chest. He’d known it for weeks and been too much of a coward to tell him. ‘I think I fell for him the first time I saw him, after he bristled at me for belittling him. I’ve never felt…like this Ignis.’

‘Noctis is closing up the shop for me. You can still catch him if you are quick.’

*** 

It was dark outside by the time Gladio got to the store, a warm orange glow inside the only indication Noctis was inside the shop. Gladio hesitated outside the door, hand on the handle.

The closed sign was flipped around. He could have just walked away, pretended he’d never come here, never read the articles. 

He pushed down on the handle, forgetting about the bell overhead, heart skipping when he heard Noctis call out.

‘Sorry, we’re closed, shop opens tomorrow at nine.’

His tone was flat, emotionless.

Shutting the door quietly behind him, Gladio locked it, leaning against it to wait.

Noctis shuffled into view, arms filled with books that tumbled to the floor when he caught sight of Gladio.

Ignis was right, the man looked awful. Ashen rather than the creamy side of pale, grey smudges under his eyes.

‘Gladio…’ his voice broke.

That was all the confirmation he needed.

‘No. I’m going to do the talking.’

Noctis shut his jaw with an audible snap.

How had he missed it before? The way Noctis held himself, the state of innate grace and poise in which he held himself, aware of when he was being watched.

‘Noctis Lucis Caelum?’

If Noctis’s skin held any semblance of colour before Gladio’s words, it drained from him, leaving him almost translucent. 

‘Pretty damn famous father.’

Noctis said nothing, his chest rising and falling with rapid, panicked breaths.

Gladio fished out his phone from his back pocket, bringing up Dino’s article.

‘Clingy, smothering and demanding, I wasn’t even allowed to have a life outside of him. My phone would blow up with his messages, he commanded I see him every spare hour I had, totally disregarding any of my own passions or interests.’

Noctis’s hands curled into fists.

‘The epitome of a selfish lover, Noctis would roll off me once done, and I’d be left wanting and alone. Cold, distant, he couldn’t satisfy anyone in the bedroom.’

Gladio walked towards Noctis as he read, moving around the scattered piles of books.

‘That’s enough,’ Noctis warned.

‘He didn’t understand the meaning of the word sensual, seduction. The most loving touch he’d bestow on me was to force my head down to his cock, laying back and demanding I blow him.’ 

Gladio brought his phone down, placing it on a bookshelf and meeting Noctis’s eyes.

‘Well now.’ They stood toe to toe, Gladio looming over Noctis, who gazed up at him, his temper evident in bright blue eyes. The air between them crackled, dense and hard to breathe in.

‘Let’s see if what he says is true now, shall we?’ He snatched Noctis to him, arm supporting Noctis’s back as he stumbled back in surprise, Gladio’s other hand in Noctis’s hair.

Their caution for taking it slow was thrown to the wind, their furious kiss a clash of tongue, teeth and demanding moans. Gladio’s hand seized Noctis’s ass, hoisting him up his body and Noctis went willingly, legs wrapping around Gladio’s waist. 

Not breaking the kiss, Gladio stumbled with Noctis back to the counter, placing him on it. Thumbs tugged into the loop of his trousers, bringing Gladio flush to Noctis’s body.

They broke for air, hands greedy on each other. 

‘Gladio,’ Noctis snarled against his mouth. Fingernails raked up Gladio’s ribs, leaving a blazing line in their wake, tugging Gladio’s shirt out of his trousers. In turn, he explored Noctis’s neck, his moans ravenous, teeth leaving stinging little nips that had Noctis calling out. 

His hand dwarfed the small of Noctis’s back, tugging him forward to balance on the precipice of the counter. Gripping that pert behind, he kneaded it, grinding their erections together.

‘Seems like a bunch of fucking lies to me,’ Gladio growled into Noctis’s ear, bringing one hand up to hold behind his head as his tongue manipulated the lobe. A quick sweep of his tongue behind the ear caused a surprised moan to erupt from Noctis and Gladio was quick to elicit the sound again and again, relentless in his single-minded pursuit.

Slender hands were frantic against his shirt, tugging and tearing at the material. He lifted his arms above his head, allowing Noctis to tug his shirt off. Fingers traced over the curve of the eagle’s beak, followed by a nimble tongue. It trailed over the ink staining Gladio’s skin, edging towards his nipple. When he reached his destination, Noctis flattened his tongue, rasping it across the raised nub. 

Noctis moaned, lapping at his nipple eagerly, hands digging into Gladio’s rutting hips, desperate to feel the friction between their erections. Gladio was helpless to Noctis’s enthusiasm, weeks of desire for the gorgeous creature in front of him coalescing with his relief that he hadn’t lost him. 

Tugging Noctis away, their mouths met again, tongues twisting against each other.

Hands fumbled with buttons and zippers, lost in their frenzied passion, the burning need to see the other, to feel their desire. Gladio swallowed Noctis’s whining moan as he finally wrapped his hand around Noctis’s cock, groaning at the feel of it.

He swore as Noctis got his hand on his own cock, teasing his fingers over the head. 

‘Let me,’ Noctis insisted, pushing Gladio’s hand off, bringing Gladio closer with his legs wrapped around his ass, taking them both in his hand. Noctis was assertive, demanding, hand gliding over both their cocks in a frantic pace, aided by precome.

Gladio was victim to his spell, his passion, sucking on Noctis’s lower lip with vigour, breaking off every few seconds to moan into his mouth. Noctis increased his tempo, legs beginning to shake in their hold on Gladio.

‘I’m gonna…shit Gladio, I can’t…’

Gladio reached down, taking over, teasing Noctis to the brink and tipping them both over the edge. Noctis shouted as he came, flinging his arms around Gladio’s neck and holding on for dear life. Gladio milked their orgasms from them, forehead pressed to Noctis’s shoulder, panting.

After they caught their breaths, Gladio could feel wetness seeping into his neck, Noctis’s quivering body. 

‘Noct?’ Gladio tried to pull back, but Noctis’s hold was fierce, clinging to Gladio as the first shaking sob escaped his body.

He wrapped his arm around Noctis’s back, careful not to press his cum stained hand against his shirt.

‘Hey, it’s alright, I’ve got you I’m here.’

‘I’m sorry!’ Noctis loosened his grip, allowing Gladio freedom. ‘I know I was a dick. I had to get Dino away from you… if he found out.’

‘I know, it would have caused more trouble for you.’ Gladio kissed Noctis’s temple.

‘What? No, Gladio! I didn’t want to cause _you_ trouble. I don’t care what happens to me. I couldn’t stand the thought of him anywhere near you, couldn’t bear the idea-’

Gladio halted the tirade with a kiss.

‘I’m not going anywhere. I came to reassure you that no matter what, no matter who you are, I’ll stand by you. Sorry I didn’t let you explain, that I thought the worst of you.’

Noctis watched him the entire time he spoke, eyelashes damp with tears. 

‘You’ll…stand by me?’

‘Yeah, promise.’

They hugged for what felt like hours before they grew uncomfortable, Noctis pulling away to rummage under the counter for tissues so they could clean themselves up.

‘That article…it made me furious.’ Gladio whispered after they were presentable again. 

Noctis said nothing, throwing the tissues in the bin. 

‘Noct?’

‘As you said, bunch of fucking lies.’ Noctis wouldn’t look at him, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

Gladio reached out to cup the back of it, ignoring the way Noctis tensed under his hold, sweeping his thumb through the nape of Noctis’s hairline. ‘I love you being clingy. The way you kiss makes me weak at the knees.’ Noctis relaxed under his hold. ‘Jerking you off just now, jerking us both off was the hottest thing to ever happen to me.’

Noctis chuckled, hand coming up to cover the back of Gladio’s.

***

 

They didn’t speak as Noctis finished closing up Tonberry. Noctis pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Ignis, allowing Gladio to take his hand and lead him back to his apartment.

Gladio encouraged Noctis to go sit down while he put the kettle on for drinks, not missing the way Noctis halted in the living room, his gaze flickering towards the sofa and the now bare space in front of the window.

Before doing anything else, Gladio strode over, shoving the sofa so it now rested under his window.

‘Looks better there, saves us sitting on the floor. Drink?’

Noctis shook his head, sitting down on the edge of the sofa.

Gladio gave him some space, making his own coffee, sticking his head out of the kitchen periodically to make sure Noctis was alright. 

‘Hey, what’s the matter?’ Gladio asked, sitting on the floor beside the sofa, leaning his back against it.

‘How would you feel if every horrible thing someone thought about you, every mistake you’d made in your life was suddenly bared before the person you cared for?’

‘Vulnerable,’ Gladio answered honestly. 

Noctis made an agreeing hum.

‘The article’s bullshit, Noct, I’m not an idiot.’ Gladio reached out, gripping the back of Noctis’s calf.

‘Not all of it isn’t.’ 

‘Which bits?’ Gladio pried.

‘The being clingy, wanting to see him all the time.’

‘There’s nothing wrong with wanting to see someone you care about, to keep in contact with them. Way I see it, you didn’t have much love growing up.’ 

Noctis tilted his head to look at Gladio, listening. 

‘You mentioned your dad wasn’t around much and now knowing who you are and looking back over your life, I’d say that was an understatement.’

‘I thought I’d found someone who would love me just the way I was, who accepted me.’ Noctis spoke hesitantly, still afraid to let Gladio see his weakness. 

‘I imagine it’s hard being in the public eye all the time, needing to be careful on how you’re acting, the expectations.’

Noctis wilted, almost smiling in relief. ‘Yeah. I mean I had friends, Ravus, but that was because his mother works for my dad. Everyone I knew was only there to help my father in some way, to help me in taking over for him one day. My friends were picked with careful consideration, that doesn’t mean they had to like me…as you probably read.’

‘Ignis was your friend though.’

‘Ignis’s uncle is one of dad’s senior advisors, Ignis was being groomed to be mine.’

Gladio felt unease prickle in him, evolving into anger the further he thought about it.

‘No, no, it’s not like that. Ignis was always my friend, before anything else. As I said before, he was the one I went to when I knew I was gay, he’s the one who rescued me. I’ve always felt bad about that…Tonberry was his one refuge away from me, his job, politics and then I had to spoil it.’

‘Ignis doesn’t think that, I can guarantee it,’ Gladio promised, feeling a little bad he’d been assuming the worst a few seconds ago. ‘It was Ignis found me, basically made me get my head out my ass and come find you.’

Noctis laughed under his breath.

‘Hey, Noct? I am sorry. I jumped to the worst conclusion.’

‘Don’t be sorry. I should have told you earlier about everything, I was just scared.’

‘Can’t say I blame you, the fact that you even left Ignis’s apartment to work, to consider being with me, that takes courage.’

‘Courage, huh?’ Noctis turned his head to look over his shoulder, out into the skyline he loved so much. 

They sat in companionable silence, lost in their own thoughts.

‘You mean what you said? That it was the hottest thing to ever happen to you?’ 

‘Hands down, never felt like that before. It was intense.’ Gladio responded quickly, feeling anxiety beginning to nip at his heels. ‘How about you?’

‘Was it the hottest thing or was it intense?’

‘Both, either.’

‘Oh, I can safely say it was intense,’ Noctis grinned, his cheeks going red. ‘As for hottest thing…let’s try only thing.’ 

Gladio spluttered into his coffee, swearing as it sprayed over his shirt.

‘You can’t be serious?’

‘Why? Because of what Dino wrote about?’ His voice was detached, eyes closing. 

‘No!’ Gladio got off the floor, picking Noctis up and sitting with the man in his lap. ‘Because you’re beautiful. Fuck…I feel like a beast now.’

Noctis clutched Gladio’s forearms holding him. ‘Not a beast, I enjoyed it. It felt awesome, knowing someone wanted _me_ that much.’ 

Gladio didn’t like the way Noctis said me, the insecurities and self-doubt evident. Just as he opened his mouth to reassure Noctis, the man was twisting in his lap, straddling him.

‘I love your body, Gladio,’ small hands splayed across his stomach, fingers pressing into muscle. ‘I like your strength, the way you make me feel safe, protected.’

He knew that in part, Noctis was trying to amend what he’d said before in the coffee shop, trying to reassure Gladio. That didn’t stop his heart trying to claw its way out of his chest at the praise, the way his throat suddenly constricted making it hard to swallow.

‘I should get going, Ignis is probably getting worried about me.’

‘Stay,’ Gladio blurted, grabbing Noctis’s wrists. ‘We don’t hafta…I mean, there’s no pressure, I just want to.’

Noctis waited, not moving in Gladio’s hold.

‘It hurt, so damn bad being away from you. I meant it when I said you were the exception Noctis. I’ve never introduced anyone to Iris before, never put my heart on the line. Please stay with me tonight, I need to know you’re close.’

Noctis leant forward, wrists still captured by Gladio, kissing him gently.

‘Let me call him. You got something I can sleep in?’ 

***

Gladio waited in bed as Noctis spoke to Ignis on his phone in the living room. The bedside lamp was on, a book propped in his hand as he pretended to read. He heard the conversation coming to a close, Noctis’s muffled voice coming closer to the door and he glanced down at his book.

‘Everything alright?’ He questioned as Noctis shut the door behind him.

‘Yeah, he’s fine. Can I borrow that?’ Noctis pointed to the t-shirt laid on the opposite side of the bed.

‘Put it out for you, might be a little big.’

Noctis changed into it, Gladio not looking up from his book, squashing down his nerves.

‘You usually sleep in trousers?’ Noctis asked, laying down beside him on his stomach, chin propped up on his hands.

‘No, only with company,’ Gladio teased, marking his page and placing the book on his bedside table. ‘Looks good on you,’ he gestured. His t-shirt was massive on Noctis’s slight frame, allowing Gladio a good, unobstructed view down it. 

They were just sleeping.

‘Yeah?’ Noctis glanced down. ‘Have to say, didn’t really picture you owning a bright yellow t-shirt.’

‘Gift from Iris after the last chocobo festival.’ 

Noctis yawned, his head falling down, rubbing his face over Gladio’s covers in contentment.

‘Come on, in you get, you’re exhausted.’ Gladio tugged Noctis up, laughing at the sleepy protests, getting him settled under the blankets. After he turned the light out,  
he lay on his back, approachable if Noctis wanted to hug. 

Noctis shifted closer immediately, tangling his legs with Gladio’s and resting his head on Gladio’s shoulder. He brought his arm down, the length of it supporting Noctis’s back, hand curling around to clutch a slender hip.

‘Gladio?’

‘Hmm?’ Gladio yawned, leaning down to kiss Noctis’s head. 

Noctis stretched up, kissing the corner of Gladio’s mouth. After a laugh he corrected himself, lips warm against his. 

It was languid and warm, the way their lips moved together, limbs entangled.

He didn’t mean it to go any further, just enjoying the affection, the closeness that only comes with loving someone, when Noctis deepened the kiss, teasing Gladio’s lips apart with his tongue.

Slowly, in increments, Noctis slid his body over Gladio’s, sitting on his stomach and placing Gladio’s hands on his waist. Gladio held himself still, refusing to push Noctis too far, wanting him to feel comfortable, cherished, loved.

His mouth moved to Gladio’s neck, sucking gently at the skin there, leaving his mark.

‘Noct,’ Gladio groaned, grip tightening on his hips.

Lips and tongue explored Gladio’s chest, Noctis shifting down to sit on Gladio’s knees, hands mapping Gladio’s stomach in reverence. When his mouth reached the waistband of his trousers, Gladio felt Noctis tense.

‘Whatever you’re comfortable with baby, don’t-’ His words were strangled as Noctis nuzzled his erection through the cloth, mouthing at it, laying on Gladio’s legs to grind his own erection against thighs. 

‘Please,’ Noctis moaned, fingers tight in the dip behind Gladio’s knees.

He pushed his waistband down into Noctis’s greedy hands, moaning at the way Noctis tore his trousers down to midthigh. 

All coherent thought left Gladio’s mind, his body a prisoner to Noctis as the man engulfed him. The flicking warm tongue, the lewd moans coming from Noctis.

Noctis was inexperienced, he could tell by the uneven way he moved, the accidental brush of teeth. It was by far the best blowjob he’d ever received, his stomach lurching at the sight of Noctis’s head bobbing on his cock, his fervour in which he sucked Gladio.

Right at the edge in seconds, he tugged Noctis away from him, moaning as Noctis’s mouth chased after him, desperate, seeking.

He sat up, mimicking their earlier position, Noctis in his lap, legs splayed either side of his hips. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom of the bedroom, he could see Noctis’s swollen mouth, his huge pupils, the panting of his chest.

Tugging the t-shirt off Noctis, he kissed the man, sliding their tongues alongside each other, tasting the bitterness of his precome on Noctis’s tongue. He pulled back to look, his first real look of Noctis’s chest. His body was toned, muscles defined, sharp hipbones jutting out of soft flesh. Gladio ran his palm over the firm chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat underneath, tracing the dip of his sternum, brushing across the dusting of silky hair on his stomach. 

Noctis whimpered, coming up onto his knees, arching his back as Gladio took a nipple in his mouth. His index finger slid down Noctis’s back, featherlight across the dips of his spine, curling over the firm globes of his ass. As he slid it between the cheeks, Noctis tensed, hands morphing into claws on his shoulders.

Leaning back, Gladio gazed at Noctis, the man scared and aroused in equal measure. The breathless, squirming man on his lap tested Gladio’s self-control to the absolute limits, but he was patient, removing his hand to stroke Noctis’s erection, bending his head to lap at his nipples again. 

Gladio stoked the lust inside Noctis, coaxing him into trusting him, waiting for Noctis to give him the go ahead. When Noctis started babbling, hips thrusting into Gladio’s hand, he knew he was ready.

‘Lay on your back for me, baby,’ Gladio whispered, moaning as Noctis demanded another kiss, fingers tight in his hair.

‘No, ‘m fine like this,’ Noctis panted.

‘Stop it,’ Gladio broke the kiss, glaring at Noctis. ‘Don’t let that dick taint this for you. It’s nothing to do with being lazy,’ he reassured, getting up onto his knees and laying Noctis down.

‘I want you spread out before me,’ Gladio purred, tugging off Noctis’s boxers, kicking off his trousers. Together they looked at the other completely bare for the first time.

‘Like what you see?’ Gladio joked, attempting to break the sexual tension, knowing he was a breath away from losing his composure. Noctis was practically drooling at the sight of him, eyes hooded as he stared brazenly. 

‘You’ve got no idea,’ Noctis’s voice was low, seductive. He lay back against the pillows, tugging Gladio down to lay on him. ‘I thought about you doing this for ages,’ he whispered into Gladio’s ear, licking the lobe and biting down on it.

He shuddered under the praise. Noctis was desperate for him, wantonly moaning and grinding underneath him, frantic for his touch. Holding his weight on his forearms, he enticed Noctis into more kisses, rolling his hips into the man underneath him, almost sobbing when heels dug into his lower back, Noctis encouraging him.

‘I’m gonna come if we keep this up,’ Gladio nipped Noctis’s lower lip, cursing as Noctis thrust his hips up.

‘What if I want you to?’ Noctis hissed.

Gladio wanted nothing more, craved it even. To see Noctis covered in his come. That was for another time. He would explore everything with this man, but for now, he needed to concentrate on making Noctis’s first time as memorable as it could be. 

Urging Noctis to release his hold, ignoring what Noctis’s lust filled whine of disapproval did to his cock, Gladio reached over to his bedside cabinet, pulling out lube and condoms. 

‘Say stop at any time,’ Gladio murmured, sitting back on his knees, bringing Noctis’s legs over his hips. 

His stomach clenched, pleasure spiking in his groin at the sight, forcing him to take a deep breath and clamp his hand over the base of his erection, trying not to come on the spot at Noctis spread out before him. Noctis made him want to weep with how beautiful he was. 

This was the essence of what his romance writers had tried to capture. Noctis was no fair maiden, but he was gorgeous, trembling and waiting for him. After everything he’d been through, his heart broken into smithereens, he still trusted Gladio, exposing himself, trusting him.

He needed to tell him. 

Covering his fingers in the slippery substance, he kept touch tender, circling Noctis’s entrance cautiously, keeping his gaze on Noctis’s obvious approval, his slender cock hard and curved towards his toned stomach. 

Noctis’s head flung back as Gladio breached the tight heat, baring his neck to Gladio’s gaze, completely vulnerable to Gladio’s touch. Despite every instinct telling him to hurry, to be sheathed inside Noctis, Gladio kept his explorations slow, careful, cursing under his breath.

At two fingers, Noctis let out a whimper of pain, hands flying up to cover his face, body twisting in discomfort.

‘Easy baby, easy. Breathe through it, you’re doing so well.’ 

He leant over Noctis’s body, finding that patch of skin behind his ear, teasing it with his tongue.

‘Your body’s so fucking perfect,’ he groaned, a shiver cascading through him as Noctis clenched around his fingers, closed eyelids flying open to reveal startled blue eyes.

Oh, he liked that.

‘You like being told that?’ Gladio tested the boundaries a little, teasing with a third finger. ‘You’re doing good baby, opening up for me.’

Noctis whimpered, nails digging into Gladio’s shoulders, body loosening.

Gladio’s erection was _excruciating_. Noctis wanted to be told he was doing well, his response to praise bringing all sorts of delightfully sinful images into Gladio’s head. He snarled at himself to calm down and scissored his fingers, searching for-

Noctis’s hips bucked up, Gladio’s name a low scream on his lips.

Found it.

‘Just there?’ He manipulated the raised nub, alternating between tormenting Noctis with tantalising rubs to his prostate and stretching him out.

‘Please…Gladio,’ Noctis begged.

‘Are you sure?’

‘I want to. With you, I trust you.’ 

His feelings for Noctis were barely contained in his chest, threatening to spill over. Not yet. He busied himself with the necessities, placing the condom on himself and adding extra lube.

‘Noctis?’ 

Noctis raised up onto his elbows, taking in Gladio’s position between his legs, his cockhead teasing at his entrance. He lifted one arm up, hand reaching for Gladio.

Shifting their positions, Gladio fell into his arms, pushing into Noctis’s body.

Noctis’s forehead pressed into Gladio’s shoulder, his wonderous cries muffled as Gladio inched forward, agonising in his glacial pace. When he was fully inside Noctis’s body he halted, bumping his nose against the top of Noctis’s head.

‘Baby?’

Noctis released a shuddering gasp, Gladio could feel his eyes were wet.

‘Yeah…I’m alright, just…overwhelmed.’

‘Look at me…Noct.’

Noctis moved his head back onto Gladio’s waiting hands, smiling as Gladio cradled his skull.

‘I love you,’ Gladio whispered, feeling his own tears well. 

Noctis sobbed first, flinging his arms around Gladio’s neck, rocking his hips up into Gladio. 

He didn’t wait for an answer, not needing one. Noctis’s trust was more than enough for him. They moved as one, Gladio uttering endearments in Noctis’s ear as he moved, keeping his thrusts reverent, worshipping Noctis’s body. He thanked the Astrals for having a lover as responsive as Noctis. 

The younger man was a quivering mess beneath him, eagerly meeting Gladio’s thrusts, trying to get the man to go harder, but Gladio wouldn’t be swayed, wanting to saturate Noctis in pleasure, to drown as him as Gladio felt himself drowning in Noctis.

His orgasm didn’t build slowly, it was ferocious in its demand, taking every ounce of Gladio’s strength to hold it off. It was only when Noctis bit into his neck, heels digging into his ass that Gladio allowed his hips to move harder, moaning as Noctis convulsed in his arms, screaming his name as Gladio’s cock pounded his prostate. 

‘Gladio…I’m…’

‘Come for me, Noctis, let go for me.’

Gladio swore, white bleeding into his vision as Noctis’s body clamped around his cock, shattering his mental hold on his orgasm, tumbling down after Noctis. ‘Holy fuck,’ Gladio swore into Noctis’s neck, his chest heaving.

Noctis’s own pants answered him, a timid hand stroking up and down his spine.

When he’d regained his breath, Gladio pulled out, slumping on his side beside Noctis’s body. Noctis turned immediately, snuggling up to Gladio’s chest. 

‘I love you too, Gladio.’

Gladio squeezed his arms around Noctis in response, kissing every inch of his face he could reach. 

When he felt more settled, Gladio raised up on an elbow, looking down at Noctis who was half asleep. He got up, intending to get a flannel and a drink when a hand flashed out, Noctis’s sitting up in a dazed panic, disorientated.

‘Hey, easy, just going to the bathroom.’ When Noctis’s grip didn’t abate, Gladio sighed and lay back down, soothing Noctis with long sweeping strokes of his hand and loving words.

Noctis’s death grasp on his wrist left as he rolled onto his back.

‘Sorry.’

‘Don’t be. I’m going to get a flannel to clean us down, do you want to come with?’ 

‘I’m alright.’

Gladio was as quick as he could be, grabbing a flannel and throwing the condom in the bin, not wanting Noctis to feel uneasy and not wanting to be apart from him either.

Noctis hadn’t moved from where he had last left him, gazing up at the ceiling in wonderment. 

‘This isn’t a dream, right?’ Noctis asked him after Gladio had wiped them down, tucking the covers around Noctis and holding him to his body.

‘Not a dream, feels like one though, for me too.’ 

Noctis twined their fingers, yawning and settling down to lie on Gladio’s chest, tucking his head under his chin.

‘…dio?’ 

‘Yeah, baby?’ 

‘Thanks…for everything.’

*** 

Gladio grinned as Ignis answered the door. 

‘Evening, Gladio, Noctis is running a little late, can I offer you a drink?’

‘Just water thanks.’ Gladio pulled his shoes off, setting them out of the way, laughing as Ignis watched, making sure he did as expected. Honestly, this place was just as much home as his own was and Ignis still didn’t trust him to put his shoes away properly. Granted, it had taken Gladio weeks to do it right…but still.

They filled their time waiting with idle chit-chat about the movie they’d seen with Prompto a few days prior, Ignis refusing to let Gladio help with dinner, as usual, so Gladio was forced to lean against the kitchen counter and watch.

‘I’m home!’ Noctis called. 

Ignis rolled his eyes at Gladio at the tell-tale thump of Noctis dumping his shoes wherever.

‘Hey,’ Noctis joined them in the kitchen, kissing Gladio in welcome and then trying to snatch a few pieces of dinner Ignis was prepping.

‘Stop being a hinderance and go wait in the living room, you’re worse than a child,’ Ignis scolded. 

‘You got a few minutes? Or would you rather wait until after dinner?’

Noctis had grown in confidence over the last months and Gladio would like to think it had something to do with their relationship. He went out in public with Gladio on dates now, dealt with the customers at Tonberry without needing Ignis’s reassurance. Noctis had even charmed Iris, the pair of them spending a lot of time outside of Gladio.

He was doing well.

Which is why his hesitant question had Ignis and Gladio nervous, sharing a look over Noctis’s head.

‘It’s nothing that can’t wait, come, let us go into the living room.’

Noctis lead the way, sitting in the middle of the sofa and waiting for the two of them to sit either side.

‘I’ve been thinking about what you said a while ago…about championing for LGBT rights?’

Gladio said nothing, pleased Noctis had given it some thought.

‘You want to go back…back to politics and that life?’ Ignis began, cautious.

‘I want to help other people like me. Other young gay guys haven’t got an Ignis in their life. They’re dealing with their feelings alone, probably thinking something is wrong with them. I’ve been looking back over the news articles, Gladio is right the LGBT community isn’t represented.’

‘What you’re saying is admirable, Noct. I have my reservations though, that life nearly destroyed you.’ Ignis placed his hand on Noctis’s knee.

‘I know,’ Noctis grabbed it and squeezed. ‘I don’t know where to start, or even what I can do, but I know I want to do this.’

‘What are your thoughts?’ Ignis asked Gladio.

‘He’s got the brains, the qualifications. Why not? He’s not alone, he’s got us. Us and a support network, got to be better than hiding away.’

Ignis closed his eyes in thought. ‘Alright, first things first you’ll need an advisor-’ 

‘No, Ignis,’ Noctis interrupted. 

‘If you mean to do this, then it is with me behind you. Tonberry isn’t going anywhere, I can hire others to manage it in my stead.’ 

‘Plus, you’ve got me, for emotional support. Besides, can’t hurt to have someone intimating at your side, might scare the press away, and I’ve been itching to be reacquainted with Dino.’ Gladio cracked his knuckles.

‘You guys,’ Noctis’s gaze flicked between the two of them.

‘Go and get changed for dinner, we can discuss the particulars after we’ve eaten.’ Ignis nudged Noctis off the couch, watching him go.

‘I owe you my unending gratitude,’ Ignis told him.

‘You sure? Kinda got the sense you’d prefer to have him hidden away.’ Gladio scratched the back of his neck.

‘Yes, but that isn’t what’s best for Noctis. Not only did you help get him back on his feet you’ve made him come alive again. I never expected you’d have such a positive effect on him. Just goes to show you can’t judge a book by its cover,’ Ignis grinned.

‘Took you long enough to make the pun,’ Gladio snorted. He relaxed on the sofa as Ignis got up to finish dinner, watching Noctis come back in the room his nose in a book on legislation, another in his hand that Gladio recognised at the latest in the romance series he was reading. 

‘Can’t judge by its cover indeed,’ Gladio whispered to himself, holding out his hand to Noctis.

The end.

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


End file.
